Les mémoires d'un general
by ptitemel
Summary: C'est l'heure de partir pour le général Hammond et aussi l'heure de ressortir tous les dossiers qui auraient peut être mieux fait de rester cachés.Un peu tout les persos mais y'a de la romance...Saurez vous la retrouver? ahah
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Pas à moi toussa toussa (même Jack, snif)

Merci à ma super béta Didou !

Résumé : C'est l'heure de partir pour le général Hammond et aussi l'heure de ressortir tous les dossiers qui auraient peut être mieux fait de rester cachés.

_**Les mémoires d'un général.**_

Georges Hammond en avait vu de belle dans sa carrière, on ne devenait pas général en regardant pousser des tomates… Mais il devait avouer qu'avec le programme Porte des Etoiles cela avait été particulièrement flagrant.  
Envoyer 17 équipes à travers l'univers sans savoir ce qui se passait de l'autre coté amenait forcement son lot de surprises…  
Pas toujours bonne il fallait bien se l'avouer.  
Georges avait perdu beaucoup trop d'hommes au fil des années et la plupart des soldats de cette base étaient revenu blessés après une mission. Mais il y avait aussi eu de bonne surprise.  
Comme la fois où SG-12 avaient ramené une plante permettant d'endormir efficacement un homme en quelques secondes. Les scientifiques du SGC en avaient tiré un anesthésique 10 fois plus efficace que ceux sur le marché et sans effet secondaire désagréable.  
Les découvertes de SG-1 avaient aussi été des plus utiles à de nombreuses reprises. Tout comme les alliances formées avec les divers peuples de la galaxie. Les plus fructueuses ayant été celles réalisé par SG8 qui comptait parmi ses membres un linguiste des plus doués pour la diplomatie.

Il avait vu aussi beaucoup d'actes héroïques, SG-1 en tête, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sauver environ une douzaine de fois la Terre, à sa plus grande joie bien entendu.  
Mais aussi la fois où SG-3 avaient suspendu sa mission sans le concerter pour aller sauver une SG-9 en très grande difficulté, alors que la Terre était dans l'impossibilité de composer une adresse après une surcharge des convecteurs.  
Bien que ce manquement aux règles soit en parti sa faute, en effet c'était lui qui avait révélé cette information à Reynolds lors de son contact quotidien avec SG3, il avait dû sauver les apparences et s'était donc vu dans l'obligation de leur passer le savon du siècle, même s'il les avait discrètement félicité en privé.  
La fois où toutes les équipes SG encore présente sur la base avaient refusé de partir en mission afin de partir à la recherche de SG1 une nouvelle fois portée disparue, resterait quand même un de ses plus beaux souvenirs de solidarité.  
Il y avait encore beaucoup d'exemples comme cela. D'ailleurs la liste, longue comme le bras, qui était rangé dans un de ses tiroirs en était la preuve flagrante. Et le général en était très fier.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il avait eu aussi droit à des événements disons… particuliers… Beaucoup trop pour sa santé mentale. En plus c'était toujours un casse tête pas possible pour expliquer la situation à l'Etat Major qui, généralement, avait un sens de l'humour des plus limité…  
La palme revenant bien entendu à SG-1, l'équipe la plus doué pour se fourrer dans des bourbiers sans noms. Il souhaitait bien du bonheur à son successeur sur ce point.  
Ses équipes avaient vraiment un don pour s'attirer les ennuis les plus farfelus possibles…

En soupirant, Hammond sorti d'une armoire un certain nombre de pochettes plus épaisses les unes que les autres, cachées par ses soins au fil des ans. Tous les rapports qu'il avait récupéré durant 8ans et qu'il avait été obligé de réécrire avec l'aide d'Harriman et du docteur Frasier pour éviter une crise cardiaque au Président ou la cours martiale à environ 75% de ses effectifs.  
Il sorti tout d'abord la pochette contenant les divers mémo les plus farfelues et surprenants qui avait pu circuler dans le base ces 8 dernières années.  
Heureusement pour ses soldats le général avait toujours réussi à intercepter les notes avant envoi aux instances supérieures. Sauf une fois, un mémo à propos d'une vente de gâteaux au niveau -12 permettant l'achat d'un simulateur de voiture de course.  
Il avait mis trois semaines à rattraper le truc et il avait été obligé de suspendre le major Burke et le capitaine Stains pour trois jours pour cause de « blague de mauvais goût » (Le préposé au budget d'état avait apparemment, lui aussi, un sens de l'humour particulier…)

Georges ouvrit la pochette et se mit à lire.

« Que celui qui a emprunté ma Game Boy avec le jeu Tetris me la rende immédiatement. Mission sur P8X-965 (oui celle avec tout les scientifiques fous) à prévoir. Ayez pitié.  
Colonel O'neill. »

« Concours de Hula Hoop dans la salle de conférence du niveau 25 le lundi 27 octobre à 18h. Venez nombreux. Le colonel Pitt remet son titre en jeu.  
L'équipe de divertissement. »

« Recherche voiture télécommandé ayant disparue au niveau du mess hier aux environs de 11h. Récompense possible.  
Le colonel O'neill »

« Que celui qui a laissé des chaussettes rose dans la laverie des officiers se dénonce.  
Le major Wolf.  
Je pense que c'est moi. Merci de me rendre ma paire merci.  
Le major Heles.  
Le remboursement de mes uniformes ainsi que de trois jeans est demandé dans un premier temps. Ou à défaut comment faire partir le rose ?  
Le major Wolf »

« Qui a pris mon chocolat dans le tiroir de mon bureau ? Lee je sais que c'est vous !  
Le major Carter. »

« Recherche solution pour décoller mon bureau du plafond. De préférence venant du Major Carter. En échange d'une plaquette de chocolat aux noisettes.  
Docteur Lee. »

« Perdu, mug rouge avec 'élu archéologue le plus sexy de l'année' sur les cotés. Valeur sentimentale. Vous êtes priés de me le rendre, merci.  
Daniel Jackson.  
Vend mug rouge, prix à débattre.  
Colonel O'neill.  
Jack, ton humour me fera toujours mourir de rire…Rend moi mon mug.  
Daniel J.  
Cause toujours…  
J. O'neill.  
J'ai récupéré votre tasse Daniel Jackson. Elle est sous bonne garde auprès du major Carter.  
Teal'c.  
N'y songez même pas colonel, l'endroit est sous bonne garde.  
Carter.»

« Recherche genoux en bon état…Aie je souffre (je me vengerais Carter).  
Colonel O'neill. »

« Hey ! Que celui qui m'a piqué mon lapin en peluche me le rende immédiatement !  
Colonel Reynolds »

« Vend mixeur en bon état. 75$. Attention il n'accepte d'être nourri que de bananes.  
Docteur Felger. »

« Merci de rendre le plat contenant le pudding pour demain…  
L'équipe des cuisines. »

« Recherche un certain colonel Jack O'neill. Reconnaissable par ses genoux défectueux et un humour particulier. Sa visite est prévue pour 16h. Merci d'avance.  
Docteur Janet Frasier. »

« Le premier qui me dénonce je l'envoi à la conférence des scientifiques Brasorien de P5X-747. Et sans traducteurs.  
Colonel Jack O'neill.»

« Le colonel O'neill est caché dans le placard à balais du niveau 24, près du labo numérique.  
Le major Carter et le docteur Daniel Jackson. »

« Ca c'est tricher ! Major je me vengerais ! Daniel tu es mort… Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes déjà invité à cette conférence que je ne peux pas vous pourrir la vie.  
Jack O'neill. »

« J'aimerais que l'ont me restitue dans les plus bref délais mes supports numériques de Star Wars épisode 4 et épisode 6. Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de démembrer le coupable de ce larcin. Merci d'avance.  
Teal'c. »

« Soirée festive prévu pour le jeudi 17 novembre à 19h. Toute personne n'étant pas de garde ce soir là est vivement invitée. C'est pour fêter la naissance du fils du capitaine Potter. Cadeaux bienvenus.  
SG-4. »

« Bon sang celui qui fait l'élevage des souris bleus de R8X-444 dans le cabinet de stockage du niveau 8 est prié de changer de coin ! Mes quartiers sont collés au placard, je retrouve régulièrement des crottes multicolores dans tous les coins ! Ainsi qu'une portée dernièrement !  
Capitaine Smith. »

« Le frigo à prélèvement de l'infirmerie n'est PAS fait pour y stocker des packs de bières…Troisième fois cette semaine…  
Docteur Janet Frasier. »

« Celui qui joue à mettre des guirlandes de noël à la place des néons dans le couloir Est du sous sol 15 serait bien gentil d'arrêter…  
Sergent Siler. »

« Oui j'aime les nounours en guimauve mais par pitié pas sur le clavier de la salle de contrôle. Après je mets toujours trois heures à entrer les coordonnées et j'ai les doigts tout collants.  
Sergent Harriman. »

« QUI a fait une bataille de gelée jaune dans les cuisines cette nuit ? Je VEUX le nom du coupable !  
Cuisinier Paul Harriman. »

« Celui qui débranche les caméras une fois par semaine n'est pas drôle…Je tiens à dire que celle des cuisines, du couloir menant à l'armurerie et de la laverie du niveau 17 sont de nouveau opérationnelles. Et le premier non habilité que je vois traîner près de la salle de surveillance je fais un rapport à Hammond…  
Sergent Siler.

« Le colonel O'neill lit-il ses mémos ? Il est le seul à ne pas m'avoir envoyé sa liste de recommandations pour le SGC.  
Major Davis.  
Peine perdu Davis, laissez tomber.  
Daniel Jackson.  
Je crois qu'il l'aura lu d'ici l'année prochaine mais je ne parierais pas ma carrière dessus. Avec un peu de chance si le général Hammond le confine dans son bureau pour écrire ses rapports de missions en retard il l'aura lu avant Mars.  
Major Carter.  
Je pense que la probabilité est très faible Major Davis.  
Teal'c.  
Peut être qu'en titrant « épisodes Simpsons » …  
Major Ferretti. »

Une suite ? Je me tais ? Je vais élever des pangolins au Pérou ? Une review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à vous ! J'avais peur que ma fic ne fasse rire que moi. Je ne pensais pas obtenir autant de reviews. D'ailleurs merci aux revieweuses (et revieweurs) anonyme amychan et eVA. Voila la suite demandée. Si vous le trouvez un peu moins drôle c'est normal je le considère plus comme un chapitre de transition mais que je voulais quand même ecrire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Toujours pas à moi toussa toussa. Toujours un grand merci à Didou ma super bêta !

Par contre une remarque. Personne n'a remarqué les deux mémos à tendance ship, je suis déçu lol

**Les incidents interplanétaires.**

Après un rire nerveux et un tic de la paupière gauche des plus amusants, le général Hammond reposa le dossier. Et dire qu'il y avait encore une vingtaine de pages dans le même genre dans cette pochette. Par moment il se disait qu'il dirigeait une immense crèche pour adulte, quoi que pour certains, la notion de personne mûre et responsable était encore à démontrer…  
Le prochain à sortir des méandres de l'oubli fut un classeur vert, des plus volumineux, indiquant en lettres noires sur le devant « Incidents diplomatiques »  
Mon dieu il avait oublié ce classeur, il avait passé des heures et des heures à essayer de rédiger quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas, même de loin, à un canular.  
Sans oublier le temps prit à essayer de résoudre des situations qui frôlaient par moment le délire le plus total. Il en avait quelques souvenirs mémorables…  
Il ouvrit le classeur et contempla les dizaines de fiches de retranscription. (Merci Harriman)

« Incident P8X-421. Entre SG1 et le peuple se faisant appeler 'Orios'.  
Transcriptions des dialogues à partir de la cassette d'enregistrement utilisé lors de l'interrogatoire du Docteur Daniel Jackson et du colonel Jack O'neill par le général Georges Hammond.

GH : Je ne comprends pas messieurs, je croyais que le traité de paix entre nos deux mondes avait été signé ?

DJ : Oh mais il a été signé, on a juste rencontré quelques petits…soucis juste après en fait.

GH : De quel ordre ?

JO : Ben en fait j'ai visité un de leurs temples sacré avec Daniel, pendant que Teal'c et Carter restaient en ville pour lier connaissance avec les scientifiques locaux…Ca s'est très bien passé ! C'est au retour que ça s'est corsé…

GH : Soyez plus clair je vous pris.

DJ : Au retour Jack a croisé leur grand chef, Vilian le troisième. Et lui a fait le salut Vulcain...

GH : Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec la déclaration de guerre que j'ai reçu en même temps que vous.

JO : Pour être plus précis…

DJ : Chez eux ce geste veut dire…en gros…

JO : Pour faire simple chez eux c'est une déclaration de guerre sans possibilité de retour.

GH : …Mon dieu… *bruit sourd. Fin d'enregistrement.* »

« Rapport d'incident R7S-501. SG14 et le peuple Denetis.  
Apparemment selon le grand prêtre du peuple Denetis, le capitaine Elias Brone aurait mi enceinte sa fille. Il exige réparation. Apparemment le mode de reproduction est des plus intriguant, il suffit que deux membres de sexes opposés partage un plat appelé 'Néto' pour que la femme tombe enceinte. Le peuple voudrait que le capitaine assume sa 'faute' et qu'il reste vivre parmi eux. Le capitaine étant marié sur Terre…Le colonel O'neill suggère une garde alternée une semaine sur deux. Le général Hammond n'a pas l'air d'approuver… »

« Rapport d'incident P1X-001. SG2 contre le peuple Fenrir.  
Déclaration de guerre déclenchée apparemment parce que le son de la voix du major Philips est considéré comme insultante et désagréable. Le major tient à faire savoir qu'il a une très belle voix. Il est visiblement vexé. Le général Hammond envisage de couper tout lien avec ce monde, peuplade de toute manière trop primitive. Le colonel O'neill suggère que l'on envoie une équipe de sourd et muet. »

« Rapport d'incident R7Z-284. SGI contre le peuple Ki.  
Le peuple refuse désormais tout contact avec la Terre. Vu le niveau technologique de la planète le général Hammond envisage d'y envoyer une délégation diplomatique pour essayer de résoudre le problème. Sans le colonel O'neill et le major Carter.  
Le peuple de Ki à la peau bleu et le colonel O'neill les aurait appelé 'le peuple schtroumpfs' Malheureusement Herte, le diplomate qui avait été envoyé sur Terre pour préparer les négociations et qui était revenu en même temps que SG1, auraient compris la référence.  
Le colonel, pour avoir énoncé cette 'blague' est confiné à la base jusqu'à la fin de cette mission. Le major Carter le sera aussi. Elle n'aurait apparemment pas pu s'empêcher de rire lors de la réflexion du colonel, ce qui aurait beaucoup offensé le peuple Ki. »

« Rapport d'incident P7X-520. SG3 contre le peuple Ghep.  
Le peuple Ghep retient l'équipe du colonel Reynolds sous prétexte qu'ils ont passé la porte habillé en vert et non pas en bleu. Des négociations sont en cours. Les demandes exigés pour la libération de l'équipe sont : trois tonnes de petits savons rectangulaire rose comme ceux des paquetages. 400 bobs violets et une lampe torche.  
Le colonel O'neill souhaitait renommer ce rapport « Kamoulox », le général Hammond n'a pas approuvé. »

« Rapport d'incident R4S-625. SG7 contre le peuple Thério et le peuple Jenden.  
Le capitaine Glox, lors d'une assemblée réunissant les deux peuples et l'équipe SG, se serait éloigné du campement de base pour uriner contre un des arbres bordant la porte. Il aurait apparemment uriné plus du coté gauche, ce que le peuple Thério aurait trouvé très insultant, le coté gauche de toute chose leurs appartenant, oui ces peuples sont très étranges. Le peuple Jenden aurait décidé que c'était un message du divin et qu'il fallait donc attaquer le peuple Thério.  
Le général Hammond a décidé que plus aucuns liens ne seraient formés avec cette planète. Et que désormais chaque équipe serait pourvue de WC portatifs. »

« Rapport d'incident POA-123. SG1 contre le peuple des Nix.  
Une déclaration ouverte de conflit a été envoyée au SGC via la porte par ce peuple. Il refusent désormais tout contact amical avec la Terre et n'accepteront de reprendre contact avec nous qu'à conditions que SG1 soit mise à mort par eux même.  
L'incident serait dû au docteur Daniel Jackson, qui assure que c'est une erreur de traduction, qu'il n'a jamais voulu les insulter de, je cite, « personnes sans aucune virilité. » Il y a eu confusion entre deux expressions très proches.  
Le général Hammond a décidé qu'il laisserait passer plusieurs jours avant d'essayer de reprendre contact. Le colonel O'neill est confiné dans ses quartiers, le temps qu'il arrête de rire à chaque fois qu'il croise le docteur Jackson. »

« Rapport d'incident R4T-859. L'équipe du docteur Lee contre la planète Plétun.  
Le docteur Felger assure qu'il n'a jamais voulu créer de réaction en chaîne et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'en partant d'une boite de conserve de tomates il ferait exploser la planète. Il s'excuse profondément auprès des rescapés.  
Le SGC à assuré aux réfugiés qu'il leurs trouverait une nouvelle planète d'ici la fin de la semaine. Et leurs assurera tout le confort nécessaire et toute les matières premières nécessaires à la reconstruction de leur civilisation.  
Le docteur Lee est sorti de l'infirmerie, sa dépression va mieux. Le docteur Felger est interdit de labo jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et de conserves également. »

« Rapport d'incident P9X-627. SG6 contre le peuple Naya.  
Le peuple Naya tient à renouveler ses excuses auprès de la Terre, il assure qu'ils iront eux même chercher SG6. Ils ne pensaient pas que ce module de transport, modèle pourtant courant chez eux, réagirait de manière aussi vive en présence d'humains. Le fait qu'ils soient désormais à 3.5 millions d'années lumière de la planète n'est pas un problème, d'ici trois jours le module n'aura plus d'énergie et s'arrêtera de lui-même. Dans 2 mois ils auront ramené SG6. Selon leurs calculs, avec les rations présentes dans les sacs de l'équipe et dans les réserves de secours, ils ne devraient être qu'en état de déshydratations profonds et le manque de nourriture aura commencé à les faire halluciner. Rien d'alarmant donc pour les Nayas.  
Le colonel O'neill demande à ce qu'on ne fasse jamais de camping là bas. Le général Hammond à l'air d'approuver vivement. »

« Rapport d'incident Q7C-635. SG15 contre le peuple Femina.  
Seul le capitaine Laura Otis est rentrée de cette mission. Le reste de l'équipe est retenue en otage par un peuple qui a réduit toute la population masculine de son territoire au rang de reproducteurs.  
Selon les ordres du colonel Pitt pas la peine d'envoyer des renforts pour le moment. Il tient aussi à dire que le concours de Houla hoop aura de grande chance d'avoir lieu sans lui. Mais qu'il pensera fort au SGC.  
Tous les membres masculins du SGC se sont portés volontaires pour aller sauver SG15. Le général Hammond a préféré monter une équipe exclusivement féminine.  
Le major Carter, à la tête de l'équipe de secours, tient à dire, je cite, 'que tout les hommes de cette base ne sont que des ados saturés d'hormones.' Le colonel O'neill indique que c'est totalement faux, il n'a jamais dépassé le stade de la pré adolescence. »

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pfiou pleins de reviews ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je suis super heureuse que la fic vous plaise ! Voila la suite donc !

Pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes les réponses ici :

eVA : Pour ce qui est du ship il y en a dans chacun de mes chapitres, plus ou moins bien caché. Mais je t'assure qu'il y en a^^

Arialine : Voila la suite et contente que ça te fasse rire

Amychan : Je suis sur que Jack est le pire xD Et voila la suite comme prévu, j'espère qu'elle te ferra autant rire que les autres chapitres !

Par contre si la prochaine fois vous pouviez me laisser votre mail, normalement les réponses dans les fics ne sont pas très, très acceptées. Où vous connectez, au choix.

Disclaimer : Toujours rien, hélas.

Alors voila la suite mais je préviens que mon rythme de postage ne sera pas toujours aussi régulier. Déjà y'a de forte chance que je ne poste pas pendant les vacances et la semaine prochaine je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de mes cours. Donc je préviens, y'aura une suite c'est sur mais peut être pas tout de suite. Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Toujours mille merci à ma bêta Didou !

Les admissions de l'infirmerie.

Le général fut interrompu dans sa lecture par un coup sur la porte, ne voulant pas spécialement qu'un membre du pentagone tombe sur ce genre de dossier il s'empressa de tout faire disparaître dans son bureau.  
« Entrez ! » Dit t-il d'une voix forte et assurée.

Mais au lieu de voir apparaître un de ces officiels qui pullulait dans la base depuis son annonce de mutation il eu l'agréable surprise de voir le docteur Frasier dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oh docteur ! Entrez, y a-t-il un problème ? » Il espérait que ses derniers jours ici serait plus calme qu'en temps normal mais apparemment espérance vaines…

« Non tout va bien mon général, à part le capitaine Sorenson qui dit qu'une porte des étoiles c'est ouverte dans son lavabo, mais ça c'est habituel de sa part. D'ailleurs il serait peut être bon de le faire examiner par un psychologue… »

« Je laisse le soin à mon successeur de s'en occuper. Il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine ici. »

« Je viens vous voir à propos de ça. Je voulais vous remettre ce dossier. »

Il remarqua à ce moment là qu'elle tenait une pochette épaisse dans la main gauche, pochette qu'elle lui tendait à présent.  
« Qu'est-ce docteur ? » Demanda Georges d'un air étonné.

« Toutes les admissions que vous m'aviez demandé de garder sous silence 8 années de pathologies disons… intéressantes. »

« Oh oui je me souviens ! Vous permettez que je jette un coup d'œil ? »

Elle fit un signe de tête lui indiquant que cela ne la dérangeait pas et prit même place à ses cotés. Il ouvrit le dossier et prit la première feuille.

**Patient:** Docteur Daniel Jackson  
**Docteur:** Janet Frasier  
**Pathologie:** Banane dans l'oreille  
**Observations:** Le docteur Daniel Jackson s'est présenté à l'infirmerie avec une banane enfoncée dans l'oreille en soutenant qu'il était tombé dessus... Je soupçonne très fortement le colonel O'neill d'être le responsable de cette malencontreuse chute.

**Patient :** Capitaine Lindsay Holm  
**Docteur :** Paul Monroe.  
**Pathologie :** Voit Denver, le dernier dinosaure, partout.  
**Observation :** La patiente pense voir ce personnage de dessin animé partout où elle va. Selon elle, il l'a harcèle. Je pense que c'est un des effets secondaires de la viande aux épices locales mangés par SG8 sur P0E-548. (Voir dossier retour de mission n°78) Je préconise un très long repos dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de porte et surtout pas de télé.

**Patient :** Sergent Sylvester Siler.  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier.  
**Pathologie :** électrocution.  
**Observations :** Le sergent Siler s'est électrocuté en réparant le lecteur DVD de la salle de repos du niveau 14. Vu ses antécédents, penser à embaucher un démagnétiseur à plein temps…Ou le recouvrir d'une tenue en caoutchouc…

**Patient : **Colonel Jack O'neill  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier  
**Pathologie :** Indéterminée.  
**Observations :** Le colonel est venue pour une douleur dans le genou gauche, causé par une entraînement un peu trop musclé avec Teal'c. Lors de l'examen de routine j'ai découvert une substance jaune translucide collée dans son oreille droite. Il s'est révélé, après examen de la matière inconnue, que c'était de la gelée jaune industrielle. Le colonel m'assure ne pas comprendre comme cela a pu arrivé là. Je suis véritablement perplexe.

**Patient :** Major Henry Jane.  
**Docteur :** Paul Monroe.  
**Pathologie :** ?  
**Observations :** Le major est…violet. Il était chargé de surveiller le docteur Felger afin de s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait pas encore une fois de faire exploser une planète. Lors d'une expérience de routine (enfin avec Felger c'est relatif) il y aurait eu émission d'un gaz non prévu, d'où résulte la couleur du major. Le docteur Felger n'a rien, malgré qu'il ait lui aussi respiré ce gaz. Nous sommes tous très désorientés face à ce cas. Le major Carter travaille dessus mais ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi Jane a changé de couleur. C'est assez perturbant.

**Patient :** Docteur Mackay.  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier.  
**Pathologie :** Rien selon moi, tout selon lui.  
**Observations :** Que quelqu'un le ramène chez lui par pitié. 5eme fois qu'il vient depuis hier parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il va mourir suite à un empoisonnement (si seulement)/un cancer du poumon gauche (pourquoi le gauche et pourquoi un cancer je ne veux surtout pas savoir) / un bras cassé (qui va très bien) par Teal'c lors d'un frôlement dans un couloir/ rhume de cerveau (il en a réellement un ?) / Sur-dose d'aspirine (taux tout à fait bénin)  
Le colonel O'neill est un doux agneau à coté…Faite que Sam trouve vite une solution au problème et qu'il parte, loin de moi et de mon infirmerie !

**Patient :** Infirmière Stella Jones, Docteur Janet Frasier, Infirmier Fred pellman et brancardier Hal Grinde.  
**Docteur :** Paul Monroe.  
**Pathologie :** Surmenage sévère.  
**Observations : **Voir patient précédent. Je recommande une bonne dose d'aspirine et de somnifère. Repos d'une semaine nécessaire. Pour le bien des patients, le docteur Mackay est interdit de SGC ou du moins d'infirmerie (sauf urgence nécessitant une réanimation ou bien le ramener d'entre les presque morts) Ne pas prononcer son nom devant eux. Et me renvoyer en conférence, quelque soit le sujet, si il réapparaît.

**Patient :** Major Samantha Carter.  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier  
**Pathologie :** Bout de verre incrusté dans divers endroit du visage.  
**Observations :** Le major Carter a été amené par le colonel Jack O'neill vers 3h du matin. Elle se serait apparemment endormie dans son labo, encore. Sauf que cette fois c'est sur une éprouvette qu'elle s'est endormie…Résultat elle a le visage décoré. Je demande la fermeture du laboratoire du major après 01h du matin, pour sa santé et la mienne…5eme fois ce mois si qu'elle se retrouve à l'infirmerie pour des accidents bêtes en pleine nuit.  
Une question me taraude pourtant, pourquoi le colonel était il dans le labo de Sam à cette heure ci ?

**Patient :** Capitaine John Ghelin.  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier  
**Pathologie :** Euh…Changement de sexe involontaire ?  
**Observations :** Le capitaine est venu(e?) ce matin complètement affolé(e ?) Il enfin elle est devenue une femme durant la nuit. On pense que c'est peut être dû à sa mission sur PQR-501, enfin on espère sinon on voit pas trop ce qu'on peut faire…L'infirmier Pellman a dû la (le…enfin je ne sais pas…) trouver très intéressant(e) vu qu'il lui a gentiment proposé d'aller boire un verre. Bien que cette invitation n'ait apparemment pas tenu quand il a comprit que le capitaine Ghelin et la charmante jeune femme en face de lui ne formait plus qu'un. Le capitaine par contre a dû être mis en coma artificiel, il (ou elle ?) il/elle n'arrive pas à se remettre de ce « problème » ce que je peux comprendre…

**Patient :** Major Alexander Ziliancik  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier.  
**Pathologie :** Traumatismes divers.  
**Observations : **Nous avons retrouvé le major accroché au néon de la laverie du niveau 17. Il est visiblement très choqué. Physiquement il va bien, malgré une légère déshydratation due aux 24h passées accroché dans la pièce. Moralement par contre…J'ai dû le placer sous calmant et l'attacher à son lit, quatrième fois qu'il essaye de s'échapper. Nous avons quand même réussi à le faire parler sur cet incident. Apparemment il aurait eu une altercation avec Teal'c à propos de cinéma. Il aurait comparé Star Wars au phénomène Twilight. Teal'c aurait très mal prit cette remarque et en représailles l'aurait accroché la…

**Patient :** Capitaine Elsa Fine.  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier.  
**Pathologie : **Se prend pour une poule.  
**Observations :** Le capitaine m'a été amené par le colonel Franks, son supérieur. Elle se prendrait pour une poule depuis son retour de mission de R4S-582 où elle aurait consommé un des breuvages locaux proposé uniquement aux femmes. En attendant un retour à la normale ou un traitement (enfin là j'ai comme un doute) elle sera gardée dans une des salles individuelles de l'infirmerie. Pour le moment elle caquette, se nourrit que de graines et pond des œufs…

**Patient :** Colonel Jack O'neill  
**Docteur :** Paul Monroe.  
**Pathologie :** Difficulté à parler.  
**Observations :** Le colonel est venu de lui-même pour une obstruction de la gorge l'empêchant de parler correctement. Après examen il se trouve que ce qui obstruait sa gorge était un composant en naquadha de bonne taille. Apparemment il ne faut PAS déranger de manière insistante le major Carter quand elle travaille sur un projet d'une importance capitale.

**Patient :** Le major Richard Buggy.  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier.  
**Pathologie :** Névrose hystérique.  
**Observations** : Le major a été amené en urgence par son équipe après une soudaine crise d'hystérie dans les vestiaires alors que SG6 se préparaient pour une mission. Il répète en hurlant « Je veux des couleurs, je veux des couleurs, je veux des couleurs ». J'ai dû le mettre sous traitement relaxant très puissant. Il se trouve apparemment que le major fait une allergie très profonde au…gris, enfin au gris de la base. Il demande une mutation en antarctique dans les plus bref délais. Pour sa santé mentale je demande à ce que sa demande soit acceptée.

**Patient :** Capitaine Jenny Doll.  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier.  
**Pathologie :** Effet secondaire perturbant.  
**Observations :** Le capitaine a été malade lors de sa mission sur PU7-588. Elle a été soigné par le peuple de la planète. Elle fut totalement remise mais des effets secondaires se sont déclarés à son retour sur Terre…Elle ne vit désormais plus que dans le noir et ricane à intervalle régulier. Ca commence à faire peur à mes infirmières…Surtout depuis qu'elle dit être Jack l'éventreur…

**Patient :** La moitié de la base (au bas mot)  
**Docteur :** Tout ceux disponible.  
**Pathologie :** Intoxication alimentaire massive.  
**Observations :** Une bonne partie de la base est clouée à l'infirmerie à cause d'une intoxication causé par les moules importées de la base Alpha. Ce qui a déclenché des diarrhées aiguë chez environ 35% du personnel de la base et un eczéma bleu ( ?) sur l'ensemble du corps chez 18% du personnel restant. Je demande à ce que plus RIEN d'alimentaire ne passe la porte et surtout que TOUTS les toilettes du complexe soient ouverts et nettoyés très régulièrement. Ceux de l'infirmerie sont débordés (dans tout les sens du terme hélas…)

**Patient : **Docteur Daniel Jackson.  
**Docteur : **Janet Frasier.  
**Pathologie :** Une orange coincée dans la bouche.  
**Observations :** Le docteur Jackson a été amené par Teal'c car une orange de bonne taille obstruait sa cavité buccale. Teal'c n'a rien voulu me dire sur comment cette orange a pu se retrouver là. Après son extraction (ce qui fut long et très pénible je vous assure) le docteur m'a assuré qu'il avait fait ça tout seul en voulant voir s'il pouvait y arriver. Le fait qu'il ait déjà des antécédents fruitiers et que Teal'c souriait de manière un peu inquiétante, je soupçonne encore une fois le colonel O'neill d'en être responsable, surtout que ses lunettes étaient totalement de travers…

**Patient : **Major Samantha Carter.  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier.  
**Pathologie :** Luxation du coude gauche.  
**Observations :** Le major Carter est venu à l'infirmerie car elle ressentait de forte douleur dans le coude gauche après avoir voulu bricoler sa moto durant son jour de repos. Ce qui s'est révélé être une luxation. J'ai fais une réduction aussitôt et prescrit 2 semaines de repos total sur ce bras. Je trouve assez amusant que lors de son seul jour de repos le major ait réussi à se blesser en faisant ce qu'elle fait tous les jours dans son labo.

**Patient :** Colonel Jack O'neill.  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier.  
**Pathologie :** Hématome de la pommette sans gravité.  
**Observation :** Le colonel est venu avec la pommette droite gonflée et douloureuse. Un hématome de belle taille y avait pris place. Il l'aurait reçu en se prenant la porte de ses toilettes en pleine nuit. Je trouve cela intéressant que ce soit durant la même période que la blessure du Major Carter alors que les deux étaient en repos…Quelque chose me dit que les deux blessures sont liées d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**Patient :** Sergent Mark James.  
**Docteur :** Janet Frasier.  
**Pathologie :** Entend des voix.  
**Observations :** Le sergent a été retrouvé courant nu dans les couloirs menant au labo de géologie du niveau 28. Il dit que c'est un asgard rouge dans sa tête qui lui a dit de faire cela. Et que l'on allait être envahis par des souris à 8 pattes si on ne se mettait pas tous nu d'ici peu. Il a même tenté de déshabiller l'infirmière Serens. Je l'ai mis sous calmant et entravé le temps qu'il cesse de vouloir à tout prix se suspendre aux néons car je cite « je suis une chauve souris » Je pense qu'il est victime d'un surmenage très important et je recommande un repos complet et total dans un établissement spécialisé.

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le nouveau chapitre. Mille excuse pour le retard mais j'ai pas eu vraiment des moments joyeux ces derniers temps et la fic est un peu passé en arrière plan…D'ailleurs désolé pour les personnes auxquels j'ai pas répondu. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir, vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps du tout. Pour ce chapitre promis je réponds à tout le monde sans exception. (Sauf si je n'ai pas votre mail lol) Voila enjoy ! Oh et pour le prochain chapitre si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part je suis toute ouverte aux suggestions^^

**Retours de missions pas comme les autres**

Le docteur Frasier referma la pochette qu'elle avait ramenée, en souriant. Il est certain que toutes ces années furent chargées en émotion et en accidents divers et variés. Elle trouvait que le général Hammond avait eu un courage extraordinaire et surtout les nerfs solides pour résister à une telle pression. Elle espérait que son successeur serait du même acabit ou le SGC courrait à la catastrophe générale.

« Je m'excuse mais il faut que je retourne à l'infirmerie, malheureusement le travail ne s'arrête jamais, » dit t elle dans un soupir qui en disait long.

« Je comprends docteur, vous pouvez disposer, » rajouta t il en rangeant bien à l'abri la pochette. Ce dossier, il en était sûr, mènerait environ 90% de la base chez le psychiatre s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains, voire à une reconversion forcée dans le jardinage pour certains de ces pauvres soldats.

Quand il posa le dossier sur un tas plus que conséquent, son regard fut attiré par une pochette d'un bleu vif, à moitié cachée par une plante verte morte depuis bien longtemps. Il dû y mettre beaucoup de volonté pour la sortir de là, mais finit par y arriver. Il devait être sacrement embarrassant pour qu'il le cache de la sorte. Lorsqu'il pu lire le titre, tout lui revint en mémoire. Effectivement, c'était un dossier à brûler lorsqu'il partirait, voire à égarer sur une autre planète, par hasard.

Sur la couverture, en lettre capitale d'un rouge pétant, était écrit: « Retour de missions insolite. Dossier à classer de toute urgence. »

Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'il contenait, sans doute avait il tout fait pour effacer de sa mémoire ce genre d'incident traumatisant et éprouvant pour les nerfs… Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

« Rapport de retour de mission n°47. SG3 le lundi 18 octobre 1998.

SG3 était parti en mission de trois jours sur P8X-754. L'alarme a retenti environ 5h avant le retour prévu de l'équipe. Le général Hammond était présent au moment des faits. Ainsi que SG1, le docteur Frasier et 8 autres militaires chargés de la sécurité.

L'équipe a franchi la porte, apparemment tous sain et sauf. Bien que le lieutenant Johnson et le major Castelman se retenaient visiblement de rire.

Le colonel O'neill et le général Hammond sont allé à la rencontre de l'équipe.

« Pourquoi êtes vous rentré plus tôt que l'heure prévu lieutenant colonel Makepeace ? » demanda Hammond, visiblement irrité de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Mais le colonel resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vide. Le colonel O'neill rajoute à posteriori qu'il avait aussi une drôle de posture.

Ce fut le major Warren qui répondit à la question du général, visiblement gêné de prendre la place de son supérieur. « En fait nous avons eu un petit problème mon général. Le colonel a eu une altercation avec le sorcier du village dans lequel on était et depuis il est…bizarre… »

« Comment ça bizarre ? » demanda O'neill en détaillant Makepeace, complètement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait.

« Ben c'est-à-dire que… » Bafouilla le jeune major, apparemment embarrassé par ce qu'il comptait dire. Mais il fut interrompu par le colonel lui-même.

Makepeace se tourna vers son supérieur et lui dit d'une voix étrangement aiguë. « Je suis Gisèle. Gisèle et j'aime la confiture de framboise. Je suis Gisèle. » Puis prit la direction de la porte.

Il y eu un grand silence dans la salle, le général regardait avec des yeux ronds le marines, connu pour son coté bourrin et rentre dedans, en train de partir tranquillement en roulant des fesses, souriant à tout les hommes sur son passage. Hommes qui se demandaient visiblement s'il n'y avait pas un virus alien dans le coin.

« Euh ben voila le problème… » Fini inutilement le lieutenant Johnson, qui essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas être prit d'un fou rire. Combat partagé par le colonel O'neill devenu subitement très rouge.

« Très bien cet incident n'est jamais arrivé, cette mission non plus. Nous enverrons des émissaires sur cette planète pour un remède si la situation ne change pas d'ici demain. Rompez. Et personne n'évoque ce qui c'est passé ici c'est compris ? » Dit le général Hammond, très perturbé, alors que la totalité du personnel présent lui répondit par l'affirmative. Mais ce fut dur ce jour là pour eux de ne pas rire. Même Teal'c avait un frémissement de sourire sur son visage. Pour Daniel c'était trop tard, il avait déjà roulé sous le bureau. Carter ce contenta d'évoquer une expérience urgente avant de partir précipitamment.

Le lieutenant colonel Makepeace fut guéri de ce problème deux jours plus tard avec l'arrivé de l'antidote par la porte. Le colonel O'neill mit 1 mois et demi avant d'arrêter de siffler l'air du ballet « Gisèle » quand Makepeace entrait dans une pièce.

Incident clos. »

" Rapport de mission n°51. SG2 le jeudi 21 novembre 1998.

SG2 était partie pour une mission d'une semaine sur P4S-874. L'équipe est revenue avec 2 jours d'avance sur le planning prévu, au moment où SG1 se préparait pour partir en mission sur P5X-964. Etaient présents, le général Hammond, SG1, une partie de SG8 et les 7 militaires en faction.

L'équipe a franchi la porte sans dommage, trois membres visiblement en plein fou rire. Seul le major Ferreti avait gardé son calme et ne disait rien. Il fut intercepté par le général Hammond alors qu'il tentait de toute évidence de partir vers l'infirmerie.

« Major Ferreti ! Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ? Votre équipe revient avec deux jours d'avance, sans prévenir, sans raison urgente apparemment et tout ce qu'ils trouvent à faire c'est rire à gorge déployée! Je veux des explications immédiatement! » Hurla presque le Général, devenu complètement rouge. Alors que le reste de l'équipe du major était repartie dans un fou rire sans fin.

Le colonel O'neill fut visiblement inquiet par le silence du major car il prit à son tour la parole. « Ferreti il y a un problème, mon vieux ? »

Mais encore une fois le major resta bouche close. Le capitaine Piece s'écroula sur le sol, manifestement terrassé par le manque d'air dû à son interminable fou rire.

Le général Hammond perdit le peu de sang froid qui lui restait et se mit à littéralement hurler.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Major ! Je vous ordonne de cesser immédiatement ou je vous colle deux jours d'arrêt pour insubordination et vous allez immédiatement m'expliquer ce qui se passe avant que je vous fasse mettre en cellule! »

Cela eu pour effet de faire cesser toute hilarité. Le major Penhall prit la parole, c'était visiblement le seul encore capable d'aligner deux mots.

« Nous avons eu un problème sur cette planète général. Le major Ferreti s'est interposé lors d'une querelle entre deux villageois et à reçu une poignée de poudre jaune, encore non identifiée, sur le visage. Dans la confusion l'un des deux villageois l'aurait visé sans le vouloir. Et ça a eu des effets très…inattendu. Nous sommes revenus immédiatement. »

« Quel sont ces effets ? » Demanda Carter en s'interposant dans la conversation, la scientifique en elle étant très intriguée.

L'équipe recommença à ricaner. Mais Penhall tint bon. « Aheum vaudrait mieux qu'il vous le dise par lui-même je crois, sinon vous me croirez jamais. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ferreti qui, visiblement, aurait préféré être sur une planète infestée de goa'uld plutôt qu'ici. Résigné, il ouvrit finalement la bouche. Et au lieu d'un flot de parole ce fut…autre chose qui en sortit.

« _Young man! there's no need to feel down. I said, young man! pick yourself off the ground. I said, young man! 'cause you're in a new town. There's no need to be unhappy._ »

Puis il la referma. Il y eu trois secondes d'un silence total puis l'enfer ce déchaîna dans la salle d'embarquement. Son équipe repartit aussitôt dans un fou rire, pleurant en même temps. Le capitaine Griff dû même s'appuyer sur le capitaine Pierce pour ne pas tomber au sol. Les deux membres de l'équipe SG8, derrière la vitre, n'étaient plus visibles, seul un son étouffé parvenait jusqu'ici. Daniel était littéralement mort de rire sur l'épaule de Teal'c, la seule personne impassible de cette pièce. Même Carter avait du mal à retenir un rire.

Tandis que le colonel O'neill se cachait derrière Teal'c pour que personne ne remarque ses larmes, le général Hammond essayait, avec toute la peine du monde, de ne pas rire.

« Euh bien je vois…Euh bon…Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez à l'infirmerie. Vous êtes dispensé de débriefing. Colonel O'neill, la mission est annulée, vous partez pour cette planète et vous cherchez un antidote, c'est un ordre. »

O'neill fit un signe de tête positif, n'arrivant visiblement plus à parler. Puis le général quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Jack se tourna vers Ferreti. « Tu es sûr que ça marche à tout les coups ? »

Le pauvre homme, sachant reconnaître un ordre même déguisé, ré-ouvrit la bouche.

« _It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a. It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a. They have everything for you men to enjoy, you can hang out with all the boys ..._ »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'on entendit avant que Daniel tombe de la rampe, abattu par le rire.

Le major fut guéri 7 jours plus tard. L'équipe SG1 mit plusieurs semaines à s'arrêter de rire quand le major passait dans un couloir.

Incident clos. »

« Rapport de retour de mission n°72. SG1 le mercredi 24 février 1999.

SG1 était partie en mission sur P4X-580, une planète visiblement inhabitée selon les relevés, mais pourvue de plusieurs traces de ruines aux alentours de la porte. L'équipe est revenue avec 8h d'avance sur le planning. Etaient présents le général Hammond, le sergent Harriman, le sergent Siler et 5 militaires en faction.

La porte est restée ouverte pendant plus d'une minute avant que l'équipe ne traverse, sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet du général. Puis ils sont arrivés…tous en même temps. En effet les membres de l'équipe semblaient soudés les uns aux autres. Dans des positions disons…Intéressante.

Le général Hammond s'approcha d'un colonel Jack O'Neill voulant visiblement être partout sauf ici.

« Euh colonel pourrais-je avoir des explications sur votre…enchevêtrement ? »

Visuellement cela donnait quelque chose de très cocasse et de très préjudiciable pour deux des membres de SG1. Teal'c avait la main collé à l'épaule du docteur Jackson, qui lui-même tenait par le bras gauche le capitaine Carter, très rougissante, qui elle-même enlaçait un colonel O'neill essayant de paraître décontracté.

« Aheum voilà, vous allez rire…Quand on est arrivé on a été surpris par une espèce de pluie bizarre, vachement lourde. Résultat on était tous trempé et puis le major Carter à glissé sur une plaque de boue. En tombant elle a essayé de se rattraper à moi, vu que j'étais devant. Et en fait on a pas réussi à se décoller. Daniel a essayé d'aider mais disons que ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Teal'c a juste complété le tableau. »

« Je vois… »Murmura le général. « Et vous n'avez pas essayé de vous décoller par d'autres moyens ? »

« Euh si d'où le fait que maintenant ce soit encore pire. J'avais bien une autre idée en tête mais revenir ici torse nu ne m'enchantait guère. »

« Bon rendez vous à l'infirmerie, débriefing quand euh…vous serez capable de vous déplacer un par un. »

« Merci monsieur. Je suppose qu'on passe par là ? » Dit t il en pointant le couloir principal, tout en faisant lever les bras d'une Carter qui aurait sûrement préféré être dans l'antre d'Apophis plutôt qu'ici à cet instant.

Le général eut un sourire. « Oui, désolé colonel. »

Jack poussa un soupir et prit la direction de la porte, essayant d'entrainer tant bien que mal le reste de son équipe. Avant de les voir passer la porte, devant l'air totalement stupéfié des soldats en faction, le général pu entendre un commentaire de son second.

« Surtout ayez l'air décontracté. »

L'équipe fut séparée définitivement 3h plus tard, après avoir dissout avec de l'acétone l'espèce de glu qui les recouvrait. Le docteur Daniel Jackson déclara qu'il avait surement découvert le pourquoi de la disparition de la population locale. La planète fut effacée de la base de donné et l'incident fut oublié, surtout devant l'air menaçant du colonel.

Incident clos. »

« Rapport de retour de mission n°78. SG8 le samedi 01 mars 1999.

SG8 était parti en mission sur P0E-548 afin de planifier un traité avec le peuple de la planète qui s'était proposé d'échanger du naquada contre des médicaments.

La mission devait durer 24h mais au bout de 27h sans aucun contact le général Hammond a envisagé d'envoyer SG12 en renfort. Alors que l'équipe se tenait prête à partir la porte s'est enclenchée.

Etaient présents le général Hammond, SG12, le sergent Harriman ainsi que 8 militaires de soutient.

La porte est restée ouverte une trentaine de seconde avant que l'équipe SG8 au grand complet ne passe la porte à la queue-leu-leu en chantant.

« _Pose les deux pieds en canard. C'est la chenille qui se prépare. En voitur' les voyageurs. La chenill' part toujours à l'heure. Accroch' tes mains à ma taille. Pour pas que la chenill' déraille. Tout ira bien et si tu veux. Prie la chenill' et le bon Dieu._ »

Toute la salle regarda médusée l'équipe se diriger joyeusement, toujours en chantant et toujours à la queue-leu-leu, vers le couloir principal.

Le général Hammond était sur le point de hurler qu'on les arrête quand une voix retentit derrière tout le monde.

« Non laissez ils vont à l'infirmerie. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai fais en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien. »

Tout le monde se retourna pour ce retrouvé face à un homme barbu habillé étrangement. Tout le monde était tellement abasourdi par la performance de SG8 que personne n'avait vu le vieil homme passer la porte.

« Euh qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à mes hommes ? » Demanda d'une voix dure le général Hammond alors que le reste de la salle regardait, halluciné, le major Ryan, dur parmi les durs, faire une chorégraphie en chantonnant « Like a Virgin » de Madonna devant la porte close menant à l'infirmerie. Il avait visiblement perdu le reste du groupe, qu'on entendait encore vaguement chanter depuis le couloir.

« C'est de ma faute. Pour clore le traité j'ai proposé qu'on fasse un grand banquet. Sachant que votre équipe avait jusqu'au lendemain pour revenir. Malheureusement nos organismes sont apparemment très différents. Ils n'ont pas du tout supporté l'alcool de l'amitié proposé dans ce genre de cas. Ca les a mis dans un état d'euphorie extrême. J'ai essayé de les soigner avec nos plantes locales, mais hélas sans aucun effet. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont mis tant de temps pour rentrer. Aucun d'eux ne savait plus le code de votre monde ni celui de votre porte. J'en suis extrêmement confus. Normalement les effets devraient s'estomper d'ici deux jours. Mais je voulais quand même venir présenter des excuses au nom de mon peuple. » Dit t il en s'inclinant profondément.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous allons les garder à l'infirmerie en attendant que ça passe comme vous l'avez dit. Venez nous allons vous ramener dans votre monde. »

Alors que Hammond s'écartait pour laisser passer l'homme, SG8 repassa par la salle d'embarquement, toujours en chantant. _« Nous sommes Sancho de Cuba, Nous avons le sang chaud pour la rumba, en jouant des maracas Nous faisons __Chic-chiquiboom Chic-chiquiboom.__»_

Ils n'avaient visiblement pas trouvé l'infirmerie. Et toujours en file indienne, ils récupérèrent Ryan au passage et firent demi-tour, essayant d'embarquer dans leurs danses folles les militaires en faction.

Hammond soupira, vaincu.

Après deux jours confinés à l'infirmerie, qu'ils ont prit pour l'annexe d'un dance-floor, SG8 fut remise sans séquelle. Seul la réputation du major Ryan fut quelques peu ébranlée par cet indicent.

Incident clos. »

« Rapport de retour de mission n°97. SG1 le lundi 11 mai 1999.

SG1 était en mission sur P5X-001 afin de trouver les sources d'énergie découvertes par la sonde. L'alarme a retentit environ 14h avant le retour prévu de l'équipe. A 2h17 du matin.

Etaient présent le sergent Lovdel, le major Philips de SG2 (venu discuter avec Lovdel pour cause d'insomnie). Et 3 militaires en faction.

L'équipe est passée presque aussitôt la porte ouverte et l'iris désactivé laissant les agents présent très dubitatif. En effet l'équipe entière était en…sous vêtements. (Et non pas nu comme le prétend certaine rumeurs, la camera vidéo le prouve.)

Le colonel O'neill, dans un boxer Bart Simpson, essaya de s'éclipser rapidement suivit d'un Daniel Jackson en caleçon à rayure bleu. Malheureusement pour eux Lovdel avait appelé le général Hammond et ils furent interpellés avant même d'avoir atteint la porte.

« Colonel O'neill ! Puis je savoir ce que vous faites tout les 4 dans cette tenue ? »

Jack fut soudainement muet et ce retrancha derrière Daniel, qui tentait à son tour de disparaître derrière la barrière de protection de la rampe. Carter, dans des magnifiques sous vêtements rose et jaune, s'était déjà fondu dans le dos du jaffa depuis un bon moment, essayant d'échapper au regard de tout les militaires présent qui étaient comme frappés par la foudre. Malgré les regards de haine envoyés par O'neill.

Ce fut donc Teal'c qui pour une fois se retrouva à faire la discussion, tout à fait digne dans son caleçon star wars représentant Dark Vador.

« Nous avons eu un problème avec la population locale général Hammond. »

« Oui je vois ça ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Le général commençait visiblement à perdre patience, Jack aussi vu les mouvements compulsif de ses mains et le regard plus que meurtrier qu'il arborait. En même temps difficile pour les soldats présents de faire abstraction d'une Carter quasi nue

« En fait il se trouve que les sources d'énergies étaient des habitations enterrées par une civilisation très…Comment dit ont Daniel Jackson ? »

« Paranoïaque Teal'c, paranoïaque…» Soupira le linguiste, toujours à moitié encastré dans la rampe.

« Voila en effet. Donc ce peuple a cru que nous lui étions hostiles et a donc proposé de nous tuer. Finalement après avoir débattu entre eux ils ont décidé de nous renvoyer ici sans notre équipement ni nos vêtements. Pour être sûr que nous ne cachions aucune arme. Voila. »

Sentant que Teal'c n'en dirait pas plus le général se prit la tête dans les mains. Il sentait vaguement qu'il craquait. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à en juger par la tête d'Oneill qui devait probablement être en train d'imaginer un carnage. Et celle de Carter qui avait viré au rouge brique de fureur quand plusieurs militaires, dont 3 femmes, firent leurs entrés et que les dites femmes semblaient trouver le colonel O'neill très intéressant dans sa nouvelle tenue.

Voyant que la situation était sur le point de dégénérer, le général ordonna à SG1 de se rendre à l'infirmerie et de mettre des vêtements. Jack fut trainé manu militari hors de la salle par Daniel qui voulait être n'importe où sauf ici, suivit d'une Carter très mécontente et d'un Teal'c des plus flegmatique.

L'incident fut déclaré clos mais il y eu le trafic de vidéo le plus important de l'histoire de la base. Même l'incident impliquant une chèvre mutante toute droit sortie du labo de Felger, un colonel Jack O'neill en serviette de bain et une télécommande, en 2002, n'eut pas autant de succès. »


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou et oui je ne suis pas morte lol Désolé pour le retard, panne d'inspiration…Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères.  
Merci à Natou d'avoir accepté de faire la beta, loué sois tu^^ J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira. L'idée de base me vient d'un fic appelé « Le règlement. »

Règles de survie

Chapitre 5 :

Il fut à nouveau interrompu par le docteur Frasier, qui ne s'était absentée qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

« Désolée de vous déranger à nouveau mon général mais je dois vous transmettre une nouvelle de première importance. »

Il referma son dossier, qu'il glissa discrètement dans sa sacoche. « Je vous écoute docteur, achevez moi ! »

Elle eu un sourire. « Je suis obligée de mettre l'équipe SG1 en indisponibilité pour une durée de 3j, tout du moins le colonel O'Neill. Il doit passer quelques examens crâniens donc je recommande que l'on repousse ces missions. Mais cela ne concerne pas les autres membres de SG1 si ça peut vous rassurer mon général. »

Il soupira. « Dites moi ce que mon second a encore fait… »

« Officiellement une mauvaise chute lors d'un entrainement avec Teal'c. Il a percuté le sol un peu trop durement et se serait brièvement évanoui. Je préfère donc m'assurer que tout va bien. »

« Et officieusement ? »

« Il a eu la brillante idée de vouloir voir ce que ça faisait quand on éteignait la machine sur laquelle travaillait le major Carter depuis une semaine. Disons que faire ça en temps normal ce n'est déjà pas une idée lumineuse…Mais le faire alors que le major Carter est surmenée ET dans une partie du mois disons _critique_ pour une femme je dirais que cela relève d'un comportement suicidaire. »

« Cela ne fera que la 5eme fois cette année…Jack n'a jamais vraiment brillé par son sens de la diplomatie…Et donc ? Qu'est ce que le major Carter a fait à notre pauvre colonel ? »

Le docteur Frasier eu un petit rire. « Elle l'a assommé avec son casque de moto. »

« Oh je vois. » Souriait-il en essayant de ne pas rire. « Je compte sur vous pour que cela reste entre nous docteur Frasier. »

« Bien entendu. Je dois retourner voir le colonel, en espérant qu'il n'a pas encore essayé de s'échapper. Et que le major a enfin fini de se répandre en excuse pour la dixième minute consécutive. »

Ils se firent un signe de tête et elle repartie de son bureau comme elle était venue. Des fois il se disait qu'il faudrait monter un dossier spécialement pour SG1. Il ne comptait plus les incidents de ce genre…Bizarrement ils étaient les membres les plus soudés qu'il n'ait jamais vu. On ne pouvait pas dire que cette équipe n'était pas paradoxale.

Machinalement il ouvrit un des nombreux classeurs qui se trouvait sur le foutoir qu'était devenu son bureau. Quand son regard ce porta sur la première page, son sourire s'agrandit. Oh il se souvenait parfaitement de ce dossier. Il récapitulait toutes recommandations, règles ou conseils affichés dans les différents mess, salles de repos et autres coins loisir du SGC au fur et à mesure des années. Il avait tenu à en faire une copie de tous avant de partir et avait laissé un mémo dans son bureau à destination de son successeur afin qu'il laisse et qu'il encourage même cette pratique. Ces différents bouts de papiers étaient devenus quasiment un règlement de vie avec le temps. Et chaque nouvelle recrue était encouragée par lui-même à les lire durant ses moments de libres ou de passages dans ces lieux. Il prit la première feuille et replongeât avec une nostalgie bienveillante dedans.

1) L'infirmerie ne fait pas partie d'un jeu ayant pour principe d'arriver à l'éviter le plus possible.

-En particulier pour le colonel O'neill.  
-Ce n'est pas non plus une annexe de la salle de jeu, il n'est donc pas toléré que des boissons autres que médicale soient entreposées dans les frigos…  
-Mettre de mauvaise humeur un membre du personnel médicale est pure folie, c'est lui qui a les piqures.  
-Non le docteur Frasier n'est PAS un démon goa'uld infiltré dans notre base afin de tous nous tuer, tout ceci n'est que pure rumeur.

2) La mort n'est pas forcement un état permanent.

-Voir le docteur Daniel Jackson.  
-Ainsi que le colonel O'neill.  
-Plus généralement voir SG1.  
-Atlantis à l'air de comprendre ce principe aussi.

3) Les scientifiques sont aussi importants dans le programme que peut l'être un militaire.

-Surtout quand ce scientifique s'appelle docteur Samantha Carter.  
-Exception faite de Felger par contre.  
-Encore plus quand c'est ces dits scientifiques qui doivent sauver vos fesses. (bien que généralement cet état est plus souvent provoquer par le docteur Carter…)  
-Et n'oublions pas que sans eux pas de portes des étoiles !

4) Une gelée bleue peut sauver votre vie.

-Elle est d'une aide précieuse si vous avez quelque chose à vous faire pardonner auprès du major Carter.  
-Elle marche pas mal auprès du colonel O'neill aussi.  
-Apparemment l'infirmière James est beaucoup plus sensible à vos demandes quand elles sont accompagnées d'une part de gelée.

5) Ne JAMAIS contrarier le major Samantha Carter.

-C'est elle qui sauve nos fesses dans 80% des cas, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de passer outre ce fait.  
-Elle est niveau 3 en corps à corps et s'entraine régulièrement avec Teal'c. Je dis ça, je dis rien…  
-Le colonel fait régulièrement des séjours à l'infirmerie suite au non respect de cette règle.  
-Si vous arrivez à vous en sortir avec elle, y'a trois autres membres de SG1 en renfort derrière.  
-Elle a fait exploser un soleil. Et ouais hein…  
-N'essayez même pas de discourir avec elle, de toute manière c'est perdu d'avance.

6) SG1 a toujours raison et a priorité au mess.

-C'est eux qui sauvent nos vies 3 fois par mois.  
-Teal'c…  
-Carter et O'neill ne sont pas des plus commodes quand ils ont faims.  
-Ne surtout pas lancer un concours d'insulte avec le docteur Jackson. Il parle et peut jurer dans au moins 8 langues différentes. Dont l'ancien.  
-Ils pourraient demander à ce que vous partiez en mission avec eux. Alors autant EUX s'en sortent toujours vivants (plus ou moins, voir points précédents) vous c'est moins sûr et croyez moi SG1 a un don inné pour se fourrer dans les ennuis.

7) Si une mission se déroule correctement c'est que ça va forcement très mal finir à un moment ou un autre.

-Voir une grande partie des missions de SG1.  
-Attention un trou noir peut décider de s'ouvrir à l' instant où vous passez la porte.  
-Ou un blizzard.  
-Même si c'est un allié il peut se décider à vous vendre au Goa'uld le plus proche voire être déjà un Goa'uld.  
-Si c'est une mission Tokra ça va forcement mal finir, quoi que vous fassiez.

8) Si les Tokra nous rendent visite…

-Fuyez ! Loin et vite !  
-Ne soyez jamais volontaire pour quoi que ce soit.  
-Surtout si ça a l'air sans danger et tranquille.  
-Envoyez SG1.

9) Plus un extraterrestre a l'air amicale plus c'est louche.

-Voir les Eurondian…  
-Les Tollans dans une certaine mesure.  
-En particulier les Aschens !  
-Les Tokra peuvent être de vrais petits filou quand ils veulent.  
-Et tous ceux qui ont tendance à vouloir vous cloner.

10) Si ça va mal ça va forcement allé pire.

-Toute mission Tokra.  
-C'est toujours quand la porte décide de se mettre en rade que les ennemis tente une percée.  
-Quand se faire poursuivre et tirer dessus ne suffit pas, vous pouvez en prime finir en antarctique à vous geler les miches.  
-Vous êtes dans un vaisseau sur le point d'exploser et la porte n'est plus accessible/en panne/pas présente/perdu dans l'espace, listes non exhaustive.  
-Si le colonel O'neill dit « oh ça pourrait être pire ! » C'est que ça va forcement l'être.

11) Ne testez jamais la nourriture indigène en premier.

-La planète Argos est un bon exemple de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.  
-Encore plus si c'est de l'alcool, le major Carter pourra en témoigner.  
- Si les locaux n'ont pas l'air très amical dans le doute abstenez-vous.  
-Si on vous propose qu'à vous tout élément à ingérer, déléguez et pensez Argos.

12) Plus le QI à l'air élevé plus ça va faire boom très fort.

-Felger est l'exemple parfait (adieu planète…)  
-Carter à tendance à aimer faire exploser des trucs qui normalement ne sont pas fait pour ça (voir soleil)  
-Ne laissez jamais McKay vous approchez, surtout si il a un élément électronique à la main.

13) Une invasion majeure va forcement se dérouler au moment où il ne faut pas**.**

-Souvenez vous des Re'tu…  
-Les charmantes bestioles ayant pris nos apparences…  
-Faite quand même gaffe à ne pas tirer sur nos troupes, ne pas oublier Hathor.  
-Quoi qu'Anubis fut pas mal dans son genre.

14) Soyez des crétins ça peut servir un jour.

-Apparemment les Asgards sont très friands de cet état de fait.  
-Ca ne marche pas avec tout le monde (hein Carter ?)  
-Avec un peu de chance l'ennemi va nous considérer comme quantité négligeable et passer son chemin.  
-On peut faire gober n'importe quoi à quelqu'un pourvu qu'on est un air assez crétin sur le visage.

15) Loi de Murphy mon ami…

-Si un truc peut foirer, c'est que ça va être le cas.  
-La loi de l'emmerdement maximum rentre toujours en ligne de compte à ce moment précis.  
-Si plusieurs trucs peuvent mal tourner alors ils vont tous mal tourner.  
-Murphy est un membre de SG1 (mais on n'a pas encore déterminé lequel)  
-Plus ça peut causer de problèmes plus vous êtes sûr que ça sera le cas.  
-Si un officiel visite la base le quotient de développement de Murphy se multiplie par 10.

16) Si vous pensez avoir trouvé quelque chose de génial, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Le partage de technologie des Tollans (dire qu'on était à ça…)  
-La planète mythique du paradis. Perdu essaye encore.  
-Toute technologie promise d'être échangée. Ca va forcement capoter et on va encore une fois rentrer les mains vides.  
-La bibliothèque des anciens. Super en théorie, mais tout de suite plus compliquée en pratique.

17) Y'aura forcement un empêcheur de tourner en rond à un moment ou un autre.

-KinseyKinseyKinsey  
-Maybourne. Quoi que lui a tendance à se faire discret en ce moment.  
-CONRAD !  
-Franck Simmons aussi dans le genre casse nikta…  
-Les Goa'uld en général peuvent rentrer aussi en compte.

18) Plus l'idée est dingue mieux c'est.

-Faire exploser un soleil.  
-Décider de faire exploser un vaisseau de l'intérieur alors qu'en gros on a que sa bite et son couteau.  
-Tenter une rébellion à trois.  
-Aller en enfer (littéralement) et compter sur un savoir d'une Tokra morte pour s'en sortir.  
-Faire de l'infiltration tout seul en pensant malgré tout que ça ne va pas foirer.  
-Détruire un vaisseau expérimental sous l'emprise d'un machin extraterrestre.

19) Contredire Teal'c peut être mortel.

-Surtout si c'est sur Star Wars.  
-Encore plus durant un combat.  
-En fait en toute occasion.

20) Si personne ne semble normal c'est normal.

-Surtout au SGC.  
-Le cas contraire serait signe de problème.  
-Encore plus en période de défi entre les différents labos de la base (prévoir un casque de chantier dans ce cas la)  
-Si vous retrouvez Jack O'neill dans un placard, aucune raison de s'inquiéter, c'est l'heure des visites à l'infirmerie.

21) Evitez les contacts trop rapproché avec les entités aliènes, ça fini rarement bien.

-Argos, encore et toujours.  
-Si Carter est dans votre équipe dites lui de ne pas sourire aux autochtones. Ca multiplie par 5 ses chances de se faire enlever dans son sommeil.  
-Si Daniel s'approche un peu trop près d'une des indigènes, méfiez vous, c'est qu'elle cherche soit à vous tuer soit elle est cinglée. Croyez-moi, logique imparable.  
-Toute tentative de fricotage avec Carter augmente vos chances de mourir de 90% surtout si vous êtes un alien.  
-Si un Goa'uld vous trouve à son goût, changer de planète.

22) Si vous avez quelques jours pour aller dans votre chalet, cherchez pas, y'a forcement un truc qui va se passer.

-Une bombe va exploser au SGC.  
-Les Asgards vont vous enlever.  
-Une invasion va avoir lieu à ce moment là.  
-Un sous marin pleins de crabes va faire surface.  
-La neige va tomber exceptionnellement au mois de Juillet (liste non exhaustive.)

23) Le plan A va forcement foiré, le plan B capotera dans la majorité des cas. Le C a une chance sur deux d'empirer les choses. Improvisez.

24) Si vous pouvez voir un Goa'uld dans les yeux c'est que lui aussi, mais lui il a un champ de force et des armes rigolotes.

25) Quand Hammond parle, dieu parle. (c'est lui qui a le pouvoir des vacances en main)

26) La loi de non fraternisation va devenir votre enfer personnel.

27) Une blague Jaffa n'est pas drôle, qu'importe le temps que vous passerait dessus afin de la comprendre.

28) Ne cherchez pas, ne pas faire vos rapports ne va pas les faires disparaître comme par magie. Encore plus si on a Carter comme équipier.


	6. Chapter 6

Voila le nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour les reviews, je n'étais que joie. Continuez lol. Merci mille fois à Elialys pour avoir relu ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Enjoy !  
Oh et si vous avez des réclamations, des idées, des envies pour la suite n'hésitez pas, je suis toute ouïe.

Alors qu'il souriait d'un air nostalgique, ça allait lui manquer tout ça quand même…On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Décidément tout le monde voulait le voir aujourd'hui !

« Entrez ! » Dit-il d'une voix forte et claire, tout en refermant le classeur.

C'était le major Perreti, du service événementiel.

« Mon général je venais juste vous déposer ceci. » Il lui montra une pochette verte fluo. « Comme je suis en permission pendant quinze jours, je risque pas de vous revoir avant votre fête d'adieu. Alors je préfère vous le donner maintenant. » Devant l'air intrigué du général il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Ce sont les statistiques informelles faites tout au long des années. Je me suis dis que cela pouvait vous intéresser. Surtout que la plupart, si elles tombent dans de mauvaises mains je ne suis pas sur que ce soit la meilleure des choses pour nous… »

Il était à la fois amusé et très curieux. « Merci major. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Aussitôt le jeune homme parti, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la pochette et tomba sur une quinzaine de feuilles. Il prit la première et se mit à lire.

Statistiques :

65% de la population militaire du complexe a déjà fait un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie. Ce chiffre monte à 80% pour les scientifiques. Cependant ce nombre retombe à 55% pour les militaires et 63% pour les scientifiques si on enlève SG1.  
Il y a environ 75% d'hommes et 25% de femmes présents à chaque appel pour la visite. Cela passe à 35% d'hommes et 65% de femmes quand c'est le docteur Monroe qui ausculte.

98% des membres du complexe ayant eut un détachement temporaire chez SG1 sont revenus blessés/estropiés/morts (rayez mention inutile)

19 couloirs. C'est la moyenne parcourue par le colonel Jack O'neill en une journée.

Le record du nombre de blessés lors d'un combat avec Teal'c est passé en Juillet 2006 de 14 à 27. D'ailleurs le major Swith est encore en arrêt prolongé, il se mettrait à crier à la vue d'un tapis de sol.

La Terre a failli exploser 8 fois lors du mois de novembre 2001. Le record est toujours en cours.

66 heures. C'est le nombre d'heures passées d'affilées par le major Carter dans son labo sans sortir. Nous supposons que la disparition du colonel O'neill sur une planète inconnue y ai pour beaucoup. Le précédent record était de 52 heures. Lors d'une autre disparition du colonel O'neill.

Un militaire sur trois a parié sur la mise en couple du colonel O'neill et du major Carter. Une mise sur quatre dépasse les 50$, une sur deux est d'au moins 20$. 24 sont de plus de 100$. Le général Hammond a misé pour sa part 278$.

12% des paris penchent sur une mise en couple dans les deux prochains mois. 38% se lancent pour les 6 prochains mois. 30% misent sur l'année prochaine et les 20% restant pensent que c'est déjà fait.  
Nous rappelons que cela ne doit jamais arriver aux oreilles des deux membres sus cités. Les paris sont à adresser du lundi au mercredi au docteur Daniel Jackson et du jeudi au dimanche à Teal'c. Le docteur Frasier prend les paris en cas d'absence des deux membres organisateurs.

Il y a en moyenne, sur une année, 17 tentatives d'invasion. 12 sont en général l'œuvre des Goau'ld. En moyenne 2 arrivent à leurs fins et toutes sont repoussées.

Le docteur Felger a fait exploser environ 47 engins électriques en un mois. Le record est de 148 plus un labo lors de la mise en place du réacteur à naquadha. Sa moyenne est descendue à 14 en mai 1999 lorsqu'il était dans le coma.

Le major Carter a selon le colonel O'neill 24 idées à la journée pour sauver nos fesses d'une invasion/d'une explosion/d'un trou noir/de pannes (liste non exhaustive)

La porte est tombée en panne 748 fois entre sa mise en service et aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'a failli exploser que 212 fois. Une seule tentative réussie.

Le docteur Jackson est mort officiellement 13 fois. Dont deux ascensions (mais une par erreur, il n'était pas encore mort). Il y a eu 5 enterrements et son appartement a été vidé 8 fois.

La boucle temporelle aurait duré selon nos derniers calculs basés sur nos alliés tentant de prendre contact et les deux membres de SG1 touchés, 4 mois et 11 jours.

Le colonel O'neill nous a confié qu'il a démissionné 38 fois, fait 7 golfs, embrassé 42 fois le major Carter (mais cette donnée restera confidentielle), débranché la porte 3 fois et couru nu dans un couloir 9 fois. Teal'c a tenu à rester discret.

Le colonel Brian s'est trompé de chambre 10 fois ce mois-ci. Et il n'est tombé que 3 fois sur une femme et n'a reçu qu'un seul coup de pied dans les testicules. Son record est toujours de 21 fois en janvier 2000.

Il n'y a eu que 3 changements de sexe involontaires cette année. Dont deux revenants à Ghelin.

Le couple Major Simmons et l'infirmière Stella Jones ont pour le moment rompu 5 fois durant le mois. Nous rappelons que le pari est toujours de 8 fois et il reste 11jours.

Teal'c a réussi à battre son record Star Wars en visionnant 25 fois de suite les 6 films. Il bat l'ancien record de Mike Chang qui était de 18 fois. Il n'aura tenu que 15 jours.

Le docteur Jackson est tombé 6 fois, s'est foulé une cheville, cassé un poignet, perdu une paire de lunette et est tombé dans les pommes 3 fois. Le tout lors de la mission sur P2X-444. Le colonel O'neill espère de tout cœur que ce record ne sera pas battu encore une fois.

D'ailleurs il y aurait 23 conquêtes recensées du même docteur Jackson en 7ans. Le capitaine Francks le talonne de peu avec 21. La troisième place revient à la linguiste de SG-17 avec 15 conquêtes.

Par contre les 6 flirts aliens recensés pour le major Carter sont tous morts. Ou ont sombré dans la folie.

Le record d'équipe la plus capturée revient non pas à SG1 mais à SG5 avec un nombre total de 41 captures en 7ans. SG1 n'en est qu'à 38.

Mais il gagne sur le nombre de Goaul'd tués avec 18.

12 est le nombre de crises de nerf piquées par le docteur Frasier par mois. Avec un pic en aout 2003 avec le nombre exceptionnel de 22 grâce à la coopération du colonel O'neill qui a essayé de s'échapper 19 fois pendant les 15 jours où il était confiné à l'infirmerie. Le nombre le plus bas est de 3. En septembre 2003 lorsque le colonel O'neill a obtenu 3 semaines de congés.

Grace au programme Stargate nous avons pu recenser en 7ans : l'explosion de deux planètes, un soleil, 8 vaisseaux aliens d'une avancé considérable, l'extermination de trois peuples et 5 portes des étoiles réduites en miettes.

37 est le nombre d'univers parallèles visités ou connus. Parmi ces univers, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c ont dénombré pas moins de 33 univers dans lesquels le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill sont mariés ou fiancés. Sur les 4 univers restant, il a été découvert, pour le premier que le colonel O'Neill est une femme et est mariée à un certain Samuel Carter. Dans le second, le major Carter n'existe pas. Dans le troisième, le colonel O'Neill est gay et en couple avec Jonas Quinn (quiconque mentionne cet univers devant le colonel O'Neill se voit terminer à l'infirmerie !). Dans le dernier univers recensé, Carter est un croisement entre Jabba le Huth et un caniche bizarrement dans cet univers, Jack faisait étrangement penser à un Tintin sous acide.

L'officier masculin ayant reçu le plus de cartes lors de la dernière Saint Valentin est sans conteste Teal'c avec 88 cartes. Suivit de près par le colonel Jack O'neill avec 81 et le capitaine Kerry avec 74. (Il est a noté que 14 des cartes reçues par ces trois membres sont de la même personne et 9 sont signées par un homme.)

L'officier féminin est le major Samantha Carter qui bat tout le monde avec 229 cartes. Le docteur Frasier suit avec 74 cartes et l'infirmière Swan en a reçu 70.

Lors des 7 dernières congés de SG1, 3 ont été écourtés pour cause d'invasion, un pour le sauvetage de SG12 et les deux derniers pour cause de disparitions soudaines d'un ou de plusieurs membres de l'équipe par les Asgards. Seuls les congés du 1er au 12 juillet de cette année ont été respectés.

Lors de la dernière fête de noël, nous avons recensé :  
- 2 comas éthyliques. Le sergent Pietrov avait même 3,4 grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Le docteur Frasier se demande comment il pouvait encore marcher.  
- 1 streap-tease par le docteur Daniel Jackson, heureusement arrêté par le major Carter alors qu'il essayait d'enlever son pantalon. Il est d'ailleurs désormais interdit de faire ingérer de l'alcool (même en petite quantité) au docteur Jackson. Ordre du colonel O'Neill.  
- 1 tentative d'invasion, qui n'en était en fait pas une (c'était juste la base alpha qui a mis 17min à se souvenir de son code.)  
- 8 chenilles dans les couloirs des différents étages.  
- 1 capitaine égaré (retrouvé le lendemain dans un des placards du niveau 12 avec son slip sur la tête.)  
- 80 déclenchements de l'alarme, d'ailleurs modifiée pour qu'elle joue « petit papa noël » lorsqu'elle se déclenche. Nous soupçonnons le labo informatique et leurs demandons de la remodifier à nouveau, nous sommes ridicule…Surtout à chaque arrivée d'une équipe…  
- 194 gueules de bois le lendemain. Il est recommandé de ne plus partir ou revenir de mission ce jour-là à partir de maintenant. Si possible toute invasion aussi.

Globalement il y a une amélioration par rapport aux années précédentes. Continuons comme cela.

Cette année 5 militaires et 2 scientifiques nous quittent pour se marier avec des indigènes rencontrés lors d'une mission. Le général Hammond essaye toujours de faire passer la pilule aux instances supérieures. Au moins c'est toujours mieux que 1999, où 9 militaires et 4 scientifiques avaient aussi mis les voiles. D'ailleurs nous recevons toujours des nouvelles tous les ans. Ils vont bien.

Les Asgards ont téléporté 15 fois le colonel O'neill cette année. Du moins 14 fois, la 15eme fois ils se sont trompés et ont téléporté Siler, alors qu'il était sous la douche. Les caméras de la salle de briefing s'en souviennent encore lorsqu'il a été ramené à la base. Il est conseillé de ne pas prononcer le mot « Asgard » lorsqu'il est dans les parages.

La moyenne d'heures de sommeil du général Hammond est de 5. Cela descend à 3 lorsqu'il y a de grosses périodes de conflit. Mais cela remonte à 7 quand SG1 est en vacance.

Sur 247 briefings cette année, le colonel O'neill est arrivé à l'heure à 21 d'entre eux. Sa moyenne de retard est de 13 minutes. Il améliore celle de l'an passé de 4 minutes. Rappelons que son record est de 5 briefings sur 230 en 2002. Et sa moyenne la plus basse est de 30min en 1999. D'ici 10 ans il arrivera peut être toujours à l'heure.  
Il a d'ailleurs rendu 15 rapports de mission sur les 238 effectuées. Le général Hammond ne désespère pas un jour de le voir faire son travail.

Le sergent Siler est passé à l'infirmerie 55 fois cette année. Il a le record du patient venu le plus souvent et ce, pour la 3ème année consécutive. Sur les 55, 27 était pour une électrocution. Il faudrait voir à lui installer un paratonnerre.

Nous avons perdu cette année 20 MALP, ce qui est une bonne moyenne. Sur les 20 perdus, 8 étaient l'œuvre de SG9, qui a l'art de se retrouver sur des planètes géographiquement instables.

L'alarme incendie se déclenche environ 6 fois par mois. 4 sont l'œuvre de Teal'c et de ses bougies.

Le major Samantha Carter mange en moyenne 4 coupes de gelée bleue. Lors de périodes de stress cette moyenne monte jusqu'à 7.

Nous avons des animaux dans la base (et pas toujours voulu…) qui sont :

-Plusieurs souris multicolores (rapportées de P3X-410).  
- Un lapin ( ?) Nous l'avons retrouvé en train de grignoter un câble de l'ordinateur de Pelmann, au labo photo. On se demande encore comment il est arrivé là.  
- Un python. Qui appartient au major Ryan. Ce qui a valu la frayeur de sa vie à l'infirmière Zalasnik lorsqu'elle à voulu récupérer des affaires du major alors qu'il faisait un séjour à l'infirmerie. Nous ne pouvons hélas pas le renvoyer, le major Ryan vient d'Hawaii et n'a pas de famille.  
- Un chat. Schrödinger, qui grâce à un dispositif Tollan passe les murs sans problème. Il n'est donc pas rare de voir ce chat faire un tour dans votre chambre. Et pas la peine de l'attraper, il a décidé qu'il était bien ici et ne se laisse pas attraper.

Kinsey a essayé de faire fermer le SGC que 5 fois cette année. Il est de moins en moins performant.

Le major Carter a été victime de 19 tentatives d'enlèvement cette année. C'est bien elle reste constante. Et il n'a fallu défendre son honneur que 2 fois. Selon Teal'c et le colonel O'Neill, ils ont fini par s'y faire. C'est comme les « morts » de Daniel.

Les équipes SG perdent souvent la mémoire. Cependant SG1 nous devance tous avec 4 pertes de mémoire, aucune avec effet à long terme. SG5, 2 fois, là encore sans effet secondaire fâcheux. Et quasiment toutes les autres équipes au moins une fois. Il est à noter que deux des membres de SG18 se prennent toujours pour Marc-Aurel et Cléopâtre. Cela va faire 5 mois.

Pour ce qui est des effets secondaires des missions, 16 militaires et 3 scientifiques sont particulièrement atteints.  
En ce qui concerne les militaires :  
Le capitaine Fine pond toujours des œufs, cela fait maintenant 1ans et 2 mois.  
Le capitaine Doll essaye toujours de tuer les infirmières dans leurs sommeils (nous envisageons un placement en institut psychiatrique.)  
Le capitaine Ghelin change de sexe en moyenne 2 à 3 fois par an. On a décidé de lui trouver un prénom féminin à force.  
Le sergent James a arrêté d'entendre des Asgards, maintenant il entend les Furlings.  
Le capitaine Holm ne voit plus Denver le dernier dinosaure, maintenant c'est des flamands roses. On soupçonne quelqu'un de lui avoir fait voir Fantasia.  
Le capitaine Sorenson essaye toujours de passer la porte des étoiles qui s'ouvre dans son lavabo. Il sera prochainement muté dans les bureaux à Washington, il fait visiblement une obsession.  
Le Major Vlan imite en continu, et à la perfection, l'alarme de la porte. Je pense qu'il est resté un peu trop longtemps en faction dans ce secteur…  
Le Lieutenant Pallo pense être dans un jeu video. Il a essayé de tirer sur mon labo avant de partir en hurlant « ennemi à terre, ennemi à terre. » dans les couloirs. Il a été maitrisé mais je pense sincèrement qu'il faut faire une évaluation psychologique tous les 3 mois.  
On retrouve 8 fois par semaine le major Wallace dans un placard, persuadé qu'il est le gagnant d'un jeu de cache-cache. La dernière invasion Goau'ld a laissé des traces…  
Je vous laisse imaginer le reste des militaires atteints. Sur les 16, 14 sont en placement semi permanent à l'infirmerie. 4 peuvent faire des missions de courte durée. Et 3 sont autorisé à participer aux sauvetages.  
Pour les 3 scientifiques, il a fallu en empêcher d'un de faire exploser l'étage, un ne travail plus que dans le noir en ricanant et le dernier a décidé qu'il était un vampire et dors le jour, vit la nuit. (Il n'a pas réussi à comprendre qu'on était sous terre et que la notion jour/nuit était abstraite.)


	7. Chapter 7

Mille excuse pour le délai mais vacances, pas de pc toussa, toussa. Enfin voila la suite. Je suis ouverte à toute réclamation et je tiens encore une fois à dire merci à tout mes revieweurs. Ca fait vraiment plaisir !

**Chapitre 7.**

Alors qu'il ricanait doucement, peut être qu'il pourrait emporter ce dossier là, au pire il a une cheminée, il fera tout cramer en cas de problème, le docteur Frasier fit irruption dans la pièce, visiblement à bout de souffle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que Jack a encore fait ? Ne me dites pas que cette fois le major Carter lui a tiré dessus ? » Il aimait énormément Jack mais par moment il se demandait si le faire passer par une fenêtre ne lui serait pas bénéfique…

« Non pas du tout. Le colonel O'neill est pour une fois un patient calme, enfin tout est relatif…Et le major Carter joue aux cartes avec lui. » Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle mais elle avait encore quelques difficultés.

« Alors qu'elle est le problème ? » Il lui laissa une minute, le temps pour elle de se remettre et lui de se prendre mentalement la tête dans les mains. Il sentait venir la galère…

« C'est le Major Graham, de SG17… Il est enceint. »

Il y eu un silence prolongé, le général étant trop occupé à fixer avec des yeux ronds le docteur Frasier pour répondre. Puis au bout de presque 5 min…

« Pardon ? Mais comment c'est possible ? »

« Apparemment il aurait passé la nuit avec une indigène local qui lui aurait fait ingérer une boisson permettant selon lui de n'avoir aucun problème. Mais depuis il est enceint. Du moins selon mes tests, fait à 6 reprises je tiens à la dire… »

Il se prit effectivement la tête dans les mains. « Je crois qu'ils essayent tous de me tuer avant la fin de la semaine…Je ne vois que ça…Ou alors c'est un énorme cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. » Il soupira. « Bon que comptez vous faire ? »

« Permission de me rendre sur place afin de trouver un remède ? »

« Bien entendu, mais surtout n'emportez qu'une équipe de femmes…Manquerait plus qu'un deuxième cas… »

Elle lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif puis s'apprêta à sortir.

« Attendez docteur Frasier ! Il est réellement enceint ? »

Elle paru réfléchir quelques secondes. « Je ne pense pas, enfin en tout cas je l'espère…Mais il a absolument toute les hormones d'une femme enceinte et son système hormonal est complètement détraqué. Donc techniquement parlant, il est enceint. Du moins son corps le croit. » Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et quitta la pièce.

Le général Hammond soupira, pour la douzième fois au moins depuis le début de la journée, et prit une des feuilles au hasard, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

**Règles de survie, suite.**

29. Un bon Goau'ld est un goau'ld mort.

-Surtout quand il a tendance à parler de lui à la troisième personne et vouloir « s'unir » avec tout individu mâle à 30km à la ronde.  
- De préférence les refroidir AVANT qu'ils ne tentent des expériences forts peu appréciables dans l'ensemble (genre manipuler le cerveau de tout être humain en âge d'aligner deux syllabes.)  
-Attention, savoir faire la différence entre un Tok'ra et un Goau'ld. Transformer en bouillie pour chien un allié n'a jamais fait bon genre dans les relations diplomatiques.

30. Ne jamais transporter un membre de SG1 comme membre intérimaire.

- Vos ennuis se multiplieront par 5.  
- Cependant les dits ennuis ont tendance à se focalisé sur le membre ajouté.  
- Bonus si c'est le major Samantha Carter et le colonel O'neill en même temps.

31. On ne tente pas d'humour avec les races extraterrestres.

- Généralement il ne le comprennent même pas. (voir Asgard)  
- Et si ils ne comprennent pas cela aboutit à deux possibilités : Ils pensent qu'on est des crétins (et les chances de conclure un accord diminue en fonction du niveau de la blague.) Ou ils essayent de nous tuer. (La aussi les chances d'un accord sont assez faibles.) Et vu la chance du SGC, c'est généralement la 2ème solution qui est retenue.  
- Seul le Asgard Thor a l'air de vaguement comprendre l'humour terrien, et encore, seulement celui du colonel O'neill…Ce qui n'est pas gage de santé mentale donc.

32. Si il ne vous est rien arrivé de « bizarre » alors cela ne va pas tarder.

- Tout membre du SGC se doit de perdre au moins une fois la mémoire, se faire enlever par une tribu insolite, frôler la mort et croiser une lampe halogène qui se prend pour dieu lui-même avant d'être considérer comme un membre à part entière. C'est le rite de passage.  
- Attention, il faut SURVIVRE à cela. Sinon ça ne marche pas.  
- Pour le dernier point, pas la peine d'essayer de rendre démoniaque votre lampe de chevet, cela ne marche que sur les Goau'ld.

33. Atlantis n'est pas plus sur. Ceci n'est que pure rumeur.

- Les Wraith eux ils bouffent les gens.  
- Les modalités de retour sont nettement plus compliquées qu'un voyage à la campagne.  
- Là bas y'a McKay.

34. Si un scientifique vous dit que ça ne marche pas alors c'est que ça ne marche pas. Point.

- Pas la peine d'essayer, ça permet juste de finir à l'infirmerie plus vite.  
- Quand Carter dit de ne pas toucher, on ne touche pas. Se faire assommer est si vite arrivé.  
- Sauf si c'est Felger, là généralement même si on ne touche pas ça fait quand même des trucs qui ne faut pas.

35. Si se n'est pas explicable par la science actuelle, c'est qu'on est sur la bonne voie.

- Les voyages dans le temps par exemple. (Ou les boucles temporelles aussi.)  
- Les trous noirs qui oublient d'aspirer.  
- Des yeux qui clignotent.  
- Enfin toute chose qui fait que Carter regarde tout le monde avec des grands yeux en hurlant « c'est impossible ! »

36. Tout le monde à l'air sympa jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse connaissance plus de 5s d'affiler.

- C'est-à-dire environ la moitié de la galaxie.

37. Toujours avoir une canne à pèche avec soi.

- C'est toujours utile pour pécher.  
- Ou à défaut on peut assommer quelqu'un.  
- Ou utiliser le fil pour ce faire une corde !

38. Ne JAMAIS négliger le facteur chance.

- Aussitôt hors de la terre, c'est lui votre meilleur ami.  
- Si vous êtes SG1, pas la peine d'avoir un plan, seule la chance est avec vous.  
- il ne sert à rien de piquer un membre de SG1 pour avoir aussi de la chance, les ennuis vont avec aussi!

39. Si on commence à se sentir bizarre, à devenir tout vert ou à soudainement vieillir de 50ans en une nuit il n'est pas négligeable de faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

- De toute façon ils ont forcément vu pire.  
- Le colonel O'neill est d'ailleurs prié de passer autrement que ligoté ou au porte de la mort…

40. Il est impératif de garder les yeux ouverts durant un briefing.

- Sinon on fini sur des planètes, poursuivit par des indigènes fous furieux parce qu'on a écouté de travers le protocole.  
- Le major Carter n'explique pas à tous les coups ce qui va se passer, n'en parlons pas de Daniel…  
- C'est toujours mieux de savoir quand se défiler.

41. Passer la porte c'est généralement comme jouer à la roulette russe avec 5 balles…

- 75% du temps on ne sait pas ce qu'on trouve.  
- 85% du temps on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait.  
- Et y'a même des fois où on ne sait même pas ou on atterrit ! (Ni quand.)  
- Et il y a une chance sur deux de tomber sur un psychopathe ou un élément imprévu qui change la promenade de santé en villégiature pour l'enfer.

42. …Mais si on a la chance de rentrer vivant on gagne le droit de recommencer sous peu !

- Enfin y'a les rapports avant…C'est généralement la que se trouve la 6eme balle.

43. Si vous partez en mission avec Carter veuillez à la ramener entière.

- Oui je sais, elle pourrait tous nous botter le cul avec une main dans le dos si elle voulait. Mais le colonel O'neill et Teal'c (surtout le colonel O'neill) ne sont pas du genre joyeux, calme si ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Et par entière je veux dire en un seul morceau, consciente et avec tous ses vêtements. Sauf si un démembrement ou un passage dans le bureau d'O'neill (et seul avec lui) est votre passe temps favori.  
- Faire une demande auprès du colonel O'neill avant d'emprunter son major. Sinon il a tendance à le prendre mal.  
- Par ailleurs il n'est pas non plus autorisé de perdre le docteur Jackson, sinon ça risque de se fâcher très fort (et très rouge) dans le reste de l'équipe…


	8. Chapter 8

Non ce n'est pas une illusion, je suis bien toujours en vie. Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir posté auparavant mais j'avais tout simplement perdu toute inspiration…Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux et de me rattraper. Je ne promets pas un prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Mais je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement (j'accepte d'ailleurs les idées!). En tout cas voila quelque chose qui j'espère vous fera sourire.

Demandes incongrues :

Quand le lendemain matin le général Hammond entra dans son bureau il eu la surprise de voir plusieurs dossiers s'entasser sur son bureau. Il était pourtant sur que la veille au soir, lorsqu'il avait fermé la porte de son bureau, celui-ci avait été complètement vide. Il haussa les épaules, il fallait s'attendre à tout ici, et prit celui qui se trouvait le plus en évidence. Il remarqua un post-it bien en vu sur la couverture.  
« J'ai pris la liberté lors de toutes ces années de mettre de coté les demandes les plus susceptibles d'être considéré comme inappropriées auprès du Pentagone. Sergent William Darcy, responsable de l'approvisionnement. »  
Il haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que son équipe était encore allée inventer ? Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Dit-il d'une voix forte, sans pour autant faire disparaitre ce qu'il avait à la main. Il pouvait toujours dire qu'il lisait des rapports.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il eu la surprise de voir le docteur Frasier entrer avec un sourire.  
« Mon général. » Dit-elle en s'approchant.

Il sourit à son tour. « Je vois que vous êtes déjà de retour. »

« Oui nous sommes rentrés dans la nuit. Le peuple a été très compréhensif et nous à fourni le remède. Je l'ai fait ingérer au major Graham et tout à l'air de rentrer dans l'ordre. »

« Magnifique ! Ca fera ça de moins à s'inquiéter c'est déjà ça. Autre chose ? »

Elle soupira. « Le colonel O'neill a essayé de s'échapper de son lit une fois le major Carter partie, le major Ghelin vient de découvrir les joies d'être une femme, le docteur Palaburm est venu se plaindre que le docteur Powel s'était encore une fois échappé de l'infirmerie pour aller essayer de manger une de ses souris et on a retrouvé le major Wallace dans la réserve. Une nuit plutôt calme comme vous pouvez voir. »

« Tant mieux ! Je n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à moins d'une semaine de ma retraite. Vous pouvez disposer docteur Frasier. »

Elle sourit à nouveau. « Je vous remercie général. Bonne journée. » Et elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Le général attendit encore quelques secondes, au cas où il aurait encore un visiteur, puis ouvrit le dossier et s'y plongea.

Nom : Colonel Jack O'neill.  
Fonction : Bah…colonel.  
Demande : Une caisse de canard en plastique.  
Raison : Je me suis dit que si on importait les civilisations, pourquoi ne pas exporter la notre aussi ? Et puis ça fait pouic quand on appuie dessus.

Nom : Colonel Jonas Pitt  
Fonction : Chef d'équipe SG-11  
Demande : Une vingtaine de cerceaux.  
Raison : Ben pour le concours de Hula Hoo. Trop de personnes se sont inscrites, du coup y'a pas assez de cerceaux pour que tout le monde participe.

Nom : Major Samantha Carter.  
Fonction : Scientifique équipe SG-1  
Demande : Toutes les saisons des Simpsons et un lecteur DVD portable.  
Raison : Si vous voulez que lors de la prochaine mission longue durée le colonel et moi-même rentrions en vie, je vous conseille de me livrer tout ça. Pitié.

Nom : Docteur Janet Frasier.  
Fonction : Médecin-chef de l'infirmerie.  
Demande : Des seringues hypodermique et un fusil à tir longue distance.  
Raison : Je travaille avec SG-1 et tous les scientifiques cinglés de ce complexe. Est-ce que j'ai REELEMENT besoin d'une raison ?

Nom : capitaine Mark Xiam.  
Fonction : Cuisinier en chef.  
Demande : du fil électrifiant et des alarmes laser. Et un chien d'attaque si vous avez.  
Raison : Troisième fois cette semaine qu'un frigo disparait. Je ne sais pas qui s'amuse à me piquer mon électroménager mais ça commence à bien faire.

Nom : Docteur Janet Frasier.  
Fonction : Médecin-chef de l'infirmerie.  
Demande : Nourriture pour animaux. Diverse sortes.  
Raison : J'en suis à mon troisième militaire qui se prend pour un animal (de ferme ou sauvage). Je tiens à me tenir prête pour le prochain.

Nom : Capitaine Jenny Doll. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jack.  
Fonction : Membre de SG-5. Accessoirement gentleman anglais.  
Demande : Un tranchoir, un scalpel, un tablier et la saison 1 de Doctor Who.  
Raison : Je souhaiterais devenir aide infirmière alors pourquoi pas commencer directement dans le vif du sujet ? Et Doctor Who c'est parce que je trouve ça cool.

Nom : Lieutenant Jeremy Castelman.  
Fonction : Membre de SG-3  
Demande : Un flipper !  
Raison : Je suis sur que ça aiderait grandement à apaiser les nerfs de tout le monde. Ce serait bien entendu uniquement à des fins thérapeutiques.

Nom : Docteur Paul Monroe.  
Fonction : Médecin infirmerie.  
Demande : Une dizaine de camisoles de force, toutes tailles.  
Raison : Je travail dans un asile de fou. Alors autant que je demande tout l'attirail…

Nom : Docteur Jay Felger.  
Fonction : Scientifique.  
Demande : Un réacteur nucléaire.  
Raison : J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir en étudier un de plus près. En plus je suis sur qu'avec moi ce serait sans danger.

Nom : Docteur Daniel Jackson.  
Fonction : Très utile.  
Demande : Une cargaison de scotch chatterton.  
Raison : TOUT POUR FAIRE TAIRE JACK ! La prochaine fois qu'SG-1 doit se rendre à un sommet avec un peuple à fort intérêt scientifique je vous jure que je le scotch te je le laisse sur place ! Vous êtes prévenus.

Nom : Major John/Johanna Ghelin.  
Fonction : Je ne sais plus à force.  
Demande : Une garde robe adaptée pour femme en taille 38.  
Raison : Je vous laisse deviner…Indice la réponse se trouve dans mon nom.

Nom : Capitaine John Smith.  
Fonction : Membre le plus récent de SG-17.  
Demande : 5 daleks en état de marche et un cyberman.  
Raison : Je suis sur qu'on peut réussir à détruire tout les méchants de la galaxie avec des renforts pareil ! Bon par contre la survie des espèces risque d'être compromise.

Nom : Colonel Jack O'neill.  
Fonction : En état de marche.  
Demande : Amanda Tapping.  
Raison : Ah parce que j'ai besoin d'une raison ?

Nom : Docteur Alan Powel  
Fonction : Top secret.  
Demande : 30 souris blanches, 15 gerbilles, 3 cochons d'inde et un caméléon.  
Raison : Je sais qu'ILS nous voient, ILS nous espionnent. Mais je sais tout. J'ai trouvé un moyen de tout cacher. ILS ne sauront jamais pour moi. J'ai évolué, je suis maintenant au dessus de l'espèce humaine !

Nom : Docteur Samuel Willinsworth  
Fonction : Scientifique responsable pôle test.  
Demande : Une chambre à UV.  
Raison : Je suis australien, si je n'ai pas une certaine dose de soleil par semaine je meurs, tout comme les plantes. Et pour ce que j'arrive à sortir du complexe autant avoir ça sous la main…

Nom : Teal'c.  
Fonction : Je ne comprends pas la question.  
Demande : Je souhaiterais obtenir une de ces représentations animales qui font des bruits intéressants lorsqu'on les presses. Si possible de couleur violet.  
Raison : C'est drôle. Et c'est doux.


	9. Chapter 9

Voila un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour faire quelque chose de plus long mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! En tout cas vos réponses au dernier chapitre m'a beaucoup fait plaisir !

Comme d'hab, rien à moi !

Chapitre :

Quand il referma le dossier il songea brièvement que ses hommes n'avaient probablement jamais dépassé la préadolescence. Son remplaçant allait beaucoup lui en vouloir.  
Il soupira, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de tout cela, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le travail d'un général ne s'arrête jamais.

« Entrez. » Dit-il d'une voix forte et pleine d'autorité.

Il eu la surprise de voir le cuisinier en chef entrer, visiblement hors de lui.  
« Mon général je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre mais la trop c'est trop ! »

« Quoi donc ? Comment ça ? » Demanda le général, surpris.

« Le frigo à dessert a encore disparu ! C'est la quinzième fois cette année ! Faite quelque chose mon général ! »

Hammond se retrouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps sans voix. Il avait vraiment besoin de cette retraite. Les problèmes de cette base dépassaient de loin la normalité.

« D'accord je vais demander à ce que quelqu'un regarde les vidéos pour voir ce qui pourrait enlever le frigo. »  
Il y eu un moment de silence, chacun penché sur l'absurdité apparente d'une telle phrase.

« Bien…Merci mon général… » Puis l'homme quitta en vitesse le bureau.

Hammond resta pendant plusieurs secondes le regard dans le vide. Par moment il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était à la tête d'une base top secrète avec la crème de la crème de l'armée.  
Il attrapa le premier dossier qu'il avait sous la main et l'ouvrit. Le post-it en première page lui fit lever un sourcil.  
« J'espère que vous n'espériez pas les faire passer au pentagone. Je vous conseil de les faire refaire…  
Major Davies. »

Fiches de renseignements :

Nom : O'neill.  
Prénom : Jack.  
Numéro matricule : X55 quelque chose…  
Grade : Colonel il parait.  
Affectation : Ben ici.  
Historique : Par ordre alphabétique ou juste les majeurs ?  
Date de naissance : On ne demande pas son âge à quelqu'un, c'est impoli  
Lieu de naissance : Quelque part  
Nationalité : Freedom country !  
Signe particulier : Vraiment beau gosse.  
Situation familiale : Devine.  
Domicile : 75% du temps Cheyenne Mountain les 25% restant une autre planète.  
Compétences militaire : Si tu savais.  
Statut actuel : Bon pour le service !  
Compétences particulières : Je sais particulièrement bien faire les omelettes.  
Rapport des supérieurs : Bon soldat, incapable de faire un rapport même si sa vie en dépendait mais bon soldat.  
Faits clés : Ma naissance, la création des Simpsons.  
Ennemis connus : Une liste d ou par numéros ?  
Alliés connus : Les Tok'ra (il parait) les jaffas (il parait) Daniel (il parait) Teal'c (quand il est de bonne humeur) Carter.  
Rapport du médecin : Militaire charmant ! Patient exécrable. J'envisage de le bâillonner et le ligoter la prochaine fois. En plus à une sacrée tendance à venir au porte de la mort.  
Taille : Juste la bonne.  
IMC : YMCA ?  
Groupe sanguin : Demandez à la doc.  
Tension artérielle : Normal en temps normal, à tendance à augmenter en présence de certaines personnes.  
Vue : Un vrai aigle !  
Audition : Je suis encore opérationnel !  
Reflexe : Assez bon pour éviter les goaul'd  
cœur : Toujours présent.  
Etat de santé général : Genoux à deux doigts de la retraite à part ça je suis plutôt bon.  
Blessure grave : Oula vous avez un calepin assez grand ?  
Allergie/contre indication : J'ai tendance à mal réagir devant un russe. Une allergie peut être.  
Examen psychologique : Bizarrement patient sain d'esprit. J'aurais vraiment juré le contraire.  
Loisirs/intérêts : La pêche. La pêche. Le golf. La pêche. Donner ma démission.  
Avis coéquipiers : Daniel Jackson : Meilleur ami à temps partiel, enmerdeur à temps pleins. Mais bon chef de groupe quand il daigne m'écouter.  
Teal'c. Le colonel Jack O'neill est un bon combattant.  
Samantha Carter : Très bon supérieur, à l'écoute de ses soldats, sait toujours prendre une décision dans le feu de l'action. Un homme sur lequel on peut ce reposer.

Nom : McKay  
Prénom : Rodney  
Numéro matricule : Ici S47-741-8991 dans le reste du monde aucune idée !  
Grade : Je suis scientifique, je n'ai pas besoin de grade.  
Affectation : Si vous me donner cette fiche à remplir à votre avis ?  
Historique : Historique de quoi ? Soyez précis bon sang !  
Date de naissance : 18 avril 1968  
Lieu de naissance : Toronto, le centre du monde.  
Nationalité : Canada, le meilleur pays du monde.  
Signe particulier : Un des meilleurs scientifiques que vous n'ayez jamais rencontré. Avec peut être Samantha Carter derriere moi.  
Situation familiale : Célibataire.  
Domicile : C'est top secret ! Je ne veux pas avoir de fan qui ce poste devant chez moi !  
Compétences militaire : Absolument aucune. Je suis un scientifique bon sang pas de la chaire à canon.  
Statut actuel : Dans le labo 19 Cheyenne Montain.  
Compétences particulières : Je suis un génie.  
Rapport des supérieurs : Je n'ai pas de supérieur, je suis le meilleur scientifique de cette base.  
Faits clés : Mes diplômes, ma reconnaissance  
Ennemis connus : Les Goaul'd je suppose. Si quelqu'un d'autre en a après moi c'est un idiot.  
Alliés connus : La divine Samantha Carter, je suis sur qu'elle en pince pour moi.  
Rapport du médecin : Je vous préviens si il approche encore une fois de mon infirmerie je ne réponds plus de rien !  
Taille : 1m79.  
IMC : En quoi ça vous regarde ? Mais à mon avis absolument parfaite.  
Groupe sanguin : A+  
Tension artérielle : Elle est trop haute à mon avis. Il faudrait que j'aille à l'infirmerie.  
Vue : 10/10  
audition : Parfaite.  
Reflexe : Assez bonne pour échapper à cette catastrophe humaine qu'est Felger…  
cœur : Je pense qu'il est un peu faible tout les 45 battements mais selon les médecins c'est tout à fait normal. Je suis contre.  
Etat de santé général : En hypoglycémie et une migraine.  
Blessure grave : Je me suis cassé le bras en 5eme. Et le genou en 2eme années de fac.  
Allergie/contre indication : Je suis mortellement allergique au citron ! Si on m'en donne même ne serait qu'un micro gramme je peux mourir !  
Examen psychologique : Patient usant. Etrangement bien dans sa tête mais terriblement anxiogène pour les autres…  
Loisirs/intérêts : Monter des expériences, montré que je suis le meilleur dans la pièce, Samantha Carter.  
Avis coéquipiers : Docteur Jay Felger : Usant, énervant, hautain et terriblement vexant !  
Docteur Lee : Il porte vite sur les nerfs…Mais il est très compétent et c'est toujours drôle à voir quand il ce trouve dans la même pièce que Felger.  
Docteur Samantha Carter : Usant, énervant et me donne assez souvent l'envie de le passer dans un trou noir. Surtout quand il me drague sans vergogne en pensant que je ne suis qu'une blonde de seconde catégorie. Hélas il est interdit d'assassiner ses collègues.


End file.
